Bash At The Beach Season 5
by cw2k
Summary: Welcome back to Bash At The Beach. This is Season 5 holding over all Spring and Summer. The first match begins soon.
1. Melody's Intro

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Melody's Intro

"Hey, guys, it's ya girl Melody Jones. We are ready to kick off the new season of Bash At The Beach. Our first match is a 6 on 6 Endurance match with Master Raven and Katarina of Tekken, Kolin and Laura of Street Fighter 5 and Lei Fang and Mila of Dead or Alive taking on the girls of Overwatch, Sombra, Widowmaker, Symmetra, D'Va, Tracer and Mercy in a special Overwatch arena in Aspen, Colorado."

"We also have 1 on 4 Gauntlet match. A special Overwatch calendar shoot, My tag championship match against Ayane and Kokoro of Dead or Alive, Julia's title defense against Sheva Alomar, Jade taking on Menat for the No'1 contender spot and the Main Event is Juri of Street Fighter taking on Rachel of Dead or Alive. Finally we have a wedding with Chris marrying Jade and Tanya. All this coming and more this season."


	2. Match 1: Overwatch Endurance

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Aspen, Colorado

2:57 PM

Match 1: Overwatch Endurance

Chris: Aspen! Welcome back to Bash At The Beach Season 5! Man, today's the day. We have 5 matches ready to go starting with the Overwatch Endurance match. Are you ready, Aspen? Let's do it, baby!

Tanya: The crowd is getting crazy.

Chris: First off, introducing the ladies of Overwatch, Widowmaker, Sombra, D'Va, Symmetra, Tracer and Mercy! And their opponent, please welcome Master Raven! And her partner, from Brazil, Katarina Alves! And their partner, from Spain, Mila! And their partner, from China, Lei Fang! And their partner, from Brazil, Laura Matsuda. and their partner, Kolin!

Jade: Alright, we're about to get ready for this first match.

Chris: And here we go. Widowmaker and Kolin start first. Here we go! The Season Premiere of Bash At The Beach begins with Widowmaker headlocking Kolin. There's the takedown. Kolin is looking really good in her black spandex swimsuit. Amelie LaCroix has her Cote A'zur outfit. Kolin has some nice moves but most of them involve her ice attacks.

Tanya: Amelie seems to have a good standing with those punches and a roundhouse. She doesn't seem fazed by the cold.

Jade: Widowmaker has the advantage after that suplex.

Chris: I must say Kolin could freeze the competition with those icy punches. There's the ninja toss.

Tanya: Sharp kick to the stomach. Amelie is using those legs flawlessly. She takes Kolin's arm, hooks her on the back of Kolin's neck and drop down.

Chris: Overdrive. 1-2-3. Kolin is done and here comes Katarina. Oh my sh'es putting those legs to good use. And a chop block to follow up.

Jade: Katarina only got 2. Amelie ties up and takes her down and only got 1.

Chris: Both of these women are agile in their own rights.

Tanya: I like Katarina's white bikini with a Tekken 7 logo on it.

Chris: Amelie gets a beating from those kicks left and right. The last one knocked her out. 1.2.3 and here comes Tracer.

Tanya: Tracer needs to be careful. Katarina is fierce with those kicks.

Jade: Luckily, Tracer can recall and prevent any incoming assault before it happens. Tracer locks Katarina down with her punches until Katarina counters with a armdrag. Tracer continues her offense with a series of quick shots to the body. Katarina had enough and superkicks her, 1,2,3. Symmetra comes in.

Chris: Symmetra with a head scissors. Katarina irish whips her in the corner and there's the monkey flip. Symmetra trips her and there's the crossface. Katarina tapped out. Lei Fang comes in and clotheslines Symmetra. Symmetra made her pay with a knee to the stomach, irish whipping her to the left corner and lands a series of body shots and ends with a clothesline and a neckbreaker. Lei Fang doesn't seem to be moving at all as Symmetra pins 1,2,3.

Jade: Mila is in and wails on Symmetra with her kicks. Symmetra looks beat and is done for after that roundhouse.

Tanya: She's not very resilient.

Chris: No and Mercy steps into the fray. Mercy punches Mila many times in the face and then there's the fireman's carry. Mila looks to roundhouse Mercy but gets countered by a armdrag. Mila and Mercy exchange blows until Mila uppercuts her. 1,2,3.

Jade: Mila is on the role!

Tanya: Sombra looks to score one for the team but Mila continued her offense. Sombra tried to find an opening and finds one with a sobat kick to the face. She got only 2.

Jade: They tie up together and Sombra got the butterfly DDT. 1,2,3.

Chris: Master Raven steps in and assaults Sombra with her kicks and grabs. Sombra gained a small advantage. Raven took Sombra down and lands a few good hits before getting off. Sombra made one last attempt but Master Raven executes a Grave Digger submission her. 1,2,3. D'Va is the last. D'Va may be in serious trouble. D'Va tries a few shots, but against Master Raven, she doesn't have much of a advantage. D'Va got a couple of armdrags in. Master Raven with a Meat Hook, followed by a Cold Massacre. She then uses her Labyrinth (basically a turn around) and executes an Abyss Cannon, sending D'Va in the air and finishes with her Chakram mixups. D'Va is done 1,2,3.

Jade: They eliminated the Overwatch team.

Chris: What a battle! Up next, Jade takes on Menat for the No. 1 Contender spot. Stay tuned!


	3. Match 2: Jade vs Menat

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Match 2: Jade vs Menat

Chris: This next contest is set for one fall. Introducing first, from Edenia, Jade! And her opponent, from Egypt, Menat.

Tanya: This is the match made to determine the No'1 contender spot. If either one wins, either one will face either Julia or Sheva for the Women's title.

Chris: That match will take place after the Tag Team Championship match and the two lovely competitors are ready. There's the bell. Jade starts first by Irish whipping Menat to the corner. Menat counters with a kick to the face. Menat then drops Jade face-first with a bulldog.

Tanya: Jade with a quick kick, a hiptoss, and only 2.

Chris: Menat got her offense going with a couple of combos but Jade answers with a counter and a elbow smash to the knee and a school girl pin. 1,2...

Tanya: Jade has Menat with a Boston Crab, but Menat easily slipped out and put Jade in a crossface. jade rolls but Menat has it locked in real good. This could be it.

Chris: Jade kept rolling until she finally broke free.

Tanya: Menat tried a jumping knee but got countered by Jade's capture suplex. She only got 2.

Chris: Menat looks to try her Nefertem and hits it. Could this be enough?

Tanya: 1,2,3.

Chris: Here's your winner, Menat!

Tanya: Tough break for Jade.

Chris: Indeed. Now Menat will have to wait until after the Women's title match between Champion Julia Chang and Sheva Alomar. Coming up next, Melody Jones and Jacqui Briggs are hoping to extend their title defense against Ayane and Kokoro and then Pharah has a 1-on-4 Gauntlet match, the aforementioned title match and finally Juri Han takes on Rachel of Ninja Gaiden and Dead or Alive. Then we have a Overwatch calendar shoot and finally the wedding of me marrying Tanya and Jade.

Jade: (Grunts)

Tanya: You ok?

Jade: I gotta give it to Menat. She's just as skillful as I had anticipated.

Chris: You're not angry?

Jade: No, of course not. It was a fair match. I'll get another shot in the near future. Should we do the Overwatch calendar shoot before the Tag Team Title match?

Chris: Let's do that. The Overwatch ladies are ready to go. Stay tuned.


	4. Overwatch Calendar Shoot

Bash At The Beach

Overwatch Calendar Shoot

Cassie: Sup, y'all. This is Cassie Cage with the Overwatch Calendar Shoot. Despite their loss in the first match, they are willing to perform for the calendar. Melody, are you ready?

Melody: Let's do it. Ready, ladies?

Tracer poses by strafing to her right, shooting water pistols in her gold bikini.

Widowmaker seductively walks toward the camera, lifting her sunglasses in her Cote Azul skin

Pharah has both her arms above her head, her head up and eyes closed in her black bikini

Mercy blows a kiss towards the camera and gives a wink in her white bikini

D'Va poses in a peace sign, one eye closed and a smile and one hand on her hip in her pink bikini with bunny designs

Sombra has her right side facing the camera doing her "boop" pose in her magenta bikini

Symmetra shows her construct with a smile in her light blue bikini

Cassie: Spectacular, ladies.

Melody: These girls know how to pose.

Cassie: That's real.

Melody: We'll be right back with a commercial break, then we move to the Tag Title match.


	5. Commercial Break

Bash At The Beach

Commercial Break

Sonya: hello, this is Sonya Blade of the Special Forces. Be on the lookout for this idiot right here.

Sonya shows Johnny Cage getting his ass whupped by high school cheerleaders.

Sonya: To the cheerleaders of whatever high school you go to, thank you. He needed a ass whuppin' of the lifetime. He tried to flirt with them and advertise them for his next movie Ninja Mime 3. Apparently the first one got the cheerleaders wanting to kick his ass for robbing Cyrax $8. If you see him, do me a favor and kick his ass. Ninja Mime 3 came out and it caused quite a stir. People who saw the movie want to kick his ass. Johnny, you had this coming. Now California want to lynch you for mimicking the cheerleaders and got your ass beat by their boyfriends. Don't be like this idiot. It'll save your life more than you know. Thank you.

Sonya ends the commercial and...

Sonya: (Laughs Loudly)

Yeah...


	6. Match 3: Tag Team Championship

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Match 3: Tag Team Title Match

(C) Melody Jones (C) & Jacqui Briggs vs Ayane & Kokoro

Chris: This next match is a tag team match set for one fall, and it's for the tag team championship. Introducing the challengers, the team of Dead or Alive, Ayane (black and white polka dot bikini) and Kokoro! (Pink bikini) And their opponents, they are the tag team champions, Melody and Jacqui (Both wear light blue bikinis)

Jade: This will be good.

Tanya: I have a feeling Ayane and Kokoro may have this.

Jade: Why?

Tanya: We haven't crowned any new Tag champions yet.

Chris: Here we go. Melody starts first with Ayane. Melody strikes first with one punch but Ayane countered, by grabbing her arm and palms her in the stomach. Ayane took advantage and ninja flipped her into the air and scissored her down with her ankles. She only got 2.

Jade: Maybe you're right, Tanya.

Chris: Ayane too Melody to her corner and tags in Kokoro. They both stomp on Melody until Kokoro belly suplexes her down. Kokoro got two.

Jade: Something's wrong with Melody. She's not doing anything to defend herself.

Tanya: That counter by Ayane might have demoralized her.

Chris: Kokoro strikes Melody but Melody countered, having enough of the games. She body punches Kokoro several times in a row before rushing to tag in Jacqui. She tried her 5-hit string with a powerful kick to finish it. Jacqui suplexed Kokoro a few times and tried her DDT, but Kokoro escaped and headbutts her. Kokoro tagged in Ayane and she went to work. She arm flips her down and leg drops her by the throat. She only got 1 and Ayane tried a leg lock. Melody saw this and stopped the submission hold. Ayane continued her assault with a hurricanrana but Jacqui slammed her hard on the ground with a powerbomb counter. Devastating.

Tanya: You can hear Ayane's spine crack after that, but luckily the arena isn't made of metal or steel.

Jade: That would be devastating.

Tanya: Jacqui got Ayane's lower legs and flings her out of the arena. Melody grabbed her and punches her a couple of times before tossing her back in.

Chris: Ayane is in serious trouble. Jacqui Irish whips her to Melody's corner. Jacqui tags her in. And just like earlier, Melody was getting stomped, now it's Ayane's turn. Melody and Jacqui Irish whipped her and both of them speared her. Melody went on to strike at Kokoro but Kokoro answered with a punch that stunned Melody. Jacqui pins Ayane, but Kokoro was too late. 1,2,3. Here are your winners, and still Tag Team champions, Melody Jones and Jacqui Briggs!

Jade: Wouldn't you say this was a physical match?

Tanya: I thought Ayane and Kokoro would have an advantage early on.

Chris: They have, but it wasn't enough to stop them. Coming up, Pharah has a grueling Gauntlet match coming her way.


	7. Match 4: Gauntlet Match

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Match 4: Gauntlet Match

Chris: This next contest is a Gauntlet match. Introducing first, from Egypt, Pharah! (Black bikini)

Tanya: Fareeha is as built as they come. She's got this.

Chris: And her first opponent, from Chicago, Illinois, Domino. (Black top and training short)

Jade: We haven't seen Domino in quite a while. It's nice to see her again.

Chris: Look at this. They stare each other down. This is going to be good. Domino starts first with with a thigh prese to the gut. A couple of chops to the chest and a kick that was countered by Pharah. She throws the leg away and there's the Reverse Neck Throw. Domino roundhouses but Pharah ducked and there's the Electric Chair Drop.

Tanya: Facefirst.

Jade: That could be it. 1,2... nope.

Chris: Pharah continues to punish Domino with some suplexes until Domino had enough and countered another suplex with a neck breaker. Got only 2.

Jade: I get the feeling that Domino is looking frustrated.

Tanya: She can't let emotion control her. She has to focus and after that Enzuigiri roundhouse might just be the advantage she needs.

Chris: Still 2. She continues to attack Pharah with punches and gets caught with a uppercut to the jaw.

Tanya: Damn! She's out. 1,2,3. Domino is done. Here comes Black Canary in her black top and fishnets.

Chris: Dinah Lance has a lot of good kick moves.

Jade: Nice double roundhouse.

Tanya: Beware her scream, though.

Chris: Better cover your ears real good.

Chris: Canary Judo Flips Pharah down. Not enough to keep her as she powers out of the pin.

Tanya: Amazing.

Chris: Pharah is not giving up that easily. Dinah tried another kick but Pharah took that leg and launched her into the air. What air time!

Jade: Such power!

Chris: 1,2,3. Pharah is making it too easy.

Tanya; I don't think so, Chris. Vanessa Lewis of Virtua Fighter is in the house.

Chris: This will be interesting. Vanessa starts first with some strong kicks. Good lord!

Tanya: Pharah may have met her match.

Chris: Perhaps. Pharah is strong but she'll need to rely on defense for this one.

Jade: That's right.

Chris: Pharah countered one of Vanessa's punches and lands an elbow behind her head. She tried a German Suplex but Vanessa countered and knocked Pharah down with a clothesline. Vanessa has Pharah in an Dragon Sleeper. Locked in tight. Pharah kicked her way out with a few of those to the face. They tieup, but Pharah got it with her bearhug and it's locked in. Vanessa tried to fight it but Pharah squeezed, and that's it. 1,2... what?

Tanya: I'm surprised she survived.

Jade: Vanessa with a strong kick to the stomach. There's the Front Neck Lock followed by a DDT. That could be it. 1.2...

Chris: Nope. There's still some fight left in Pharah. She blocked a kick and tossed from the belly-to-belly position. Vanessa used her Heavy Impact body punch, which stunned Pharah. She then follows up with her Chinook Strike, a back kick to the back of the head. Pharah blocked another kick and tries her Lynching hold, lifting her from the Full Nelson position. Will this be enough?

Tanya: Vanessa taps out. Here comes her boss battle, Melody.

Chris: One half of the tag team champions, Melody is just as strong as she is versatile. Pharah starts with knee to the stomach. Melody is not 100% after her tag team championship match earlier.

Tanya: Pharah has her in a Torture Rack, but.. DDT from Melody!

Jade: Pharah couldn't believe it. She's been DDT'ed twice.

Tanya: Pharah blocked a roundhouse and executes a capture suplex but she's not done yet. She links it with a backdrop, a German suplex, has her in a Oklahoma position and there's the Jumping Oklahoma Slam. Man, such power!

Jade: Melody might be done.

Chris: That's for sure. Pharah only had 2. Melody is not gonna come back after such punishment. Pharah finishes her off with a Sleeper Hold, Abdominal Stretch, another back drop but Melody counters with a escape and spears her. 1,2,3. What the...?

Jade: Did she...?

Tanya: I can't believe it. She defeated Pharah after such grueling punishment.

Chris: Here's your winner, Melody Jones!

Jade: She's hurt, but the victory made it not as painful.

Chris: Next, The Women's Championship match with Julia Chang vs Sheva Alomar in a Last Woman Standing match with Falls Count Anywhere rules and then Juri Han returns to action against Rachel of Dead or Alive. Stay tuned.


	8. Match 5: (C) Julia Chang vs Sheva Alomar

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Match 5: Women's Championship Match

Julia Chang vs Sheva Alomar

Chris: Ladies and gentlemen, this is the Women's Championship match set for one fall. Introducing the challenger, from West Africa, Sheva Alomar! (RE 5 Shujaa Skin) And her opponent, from Phoenix, Arizona, she is the Women's Champion, Julia Chang (Red and black checkered top and light green shorts)

Tanya: I'm definitely going to enjoy this.

Jade: Melody! Welcome. Are you alright?

Melody: I tell ya, that Pharah really kicked my ass.

Chris: The match has begun. Sheva begins with a quick elbow and a Irish Whip. Julia stops before Sheva could do anything. She was impressed. They tieup.

Melody: Ladies and gentlemen, this is the Season 5 premiere of Bash At The Beach here at the Overwatch Arena in Aspen, Colorado. So far, this show has been explosive.

Chris: You got that right.

Tanya: Sheva gets some offense going as she has the head scissors followed by an armbar. Julia easily escapes. Julia lands her Death Valley Driver. 1,2...

Jade: Remember, pinfalls can happen anywhere.

Chris: Sheva one-twos Julia then Irish Whips her out of the ring. Sheva is on the turnbuckle and there's the Tornado DDT.

Jade: Julia is having a difficult time here.

Melody: Sheva is quite tough. Julia tried to strike with her Party Crasher elbow strike. It connected, she tried another but Sheva wasn't having it. The Drop Toehold sealed the deal. I have a feeling Julia's title reign is gonna end prematurely.

Jade: You might be right. Julia used her Shattering Kick to escape. She gets back into the ring and get on the turnbuckle. She tries her Missile Dropkick but missed. This will cost her. Sheva picks her up and smashed her face on our table.

Chris: Oh boy, here we go. She has Julia in a suplex position ready and there she goes. Holy shit! She just put Julia and herself through the table!

Melody: Damn!

Tanya: This is a rarity.

Chris: A rarity indeed. 1,2..." Julia survived!

Melody: Sheva's not recovering well. her neck might be hurt. Julia looks to end this with her Southern Cross. There she... what? Sheva counters with a hurricanrana! Incredible!

Jade: 1,2,3,4,5,6... Julia better get up. 7,8,9,10!

Chris: Here is your winner and the new Women's Champion, Sheva Alomar!

Tanya: Melody was right.

Chris: Sheva picks up Julia and gives her a hug.

Sheva: You ok, girl?

Julia: You're pretty strong, Sheva. Never faced anyone like you. Well done.

Jade: Great respect between these two. Here comes Menat with a microphone.

Menat: Sheva, congratulations. In three weeks in West Africa, we have a Ladder Match for the championship. I'll be watching you, as your future as champion is in peril.

Melody: Aw damn. A Ladder Match in West Africa!

Chris: Sheva is facing a very game Menat for the title. We have a musical performance coming up next before the Main Event and then, the wedding!


	9. Musical Performance

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Musical Performance

Tanya: Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for the two performers as promised at the Season 4 finale, Chris and Melody Jones!

"Loungin' (Who Do Ya Love) by LL Cool J

Verse 1: Chris

How ya doin, Miss? My name is L, I'm from Queens

I heard about your man, he like to lace you with cream

Dolce Gabbana, Moschino with Donna jeans

But he slipped up, and threw his rock to a fiend

He be playin' like a Willie, 'cause he dressed ya dove

Never knowing that his woman is in need of love

You got Versace gold link stomach chains with rocks

Official hairstyle but you stuck in the spot

Makin' love, Duke is weak when he fallin' asleep

You on the phone with ya peeps dying to creep between my sheets

So what you got, Chanel on your feet

Hot sex on the platter makes the mission complete.

Chorus: Melody

Who do ya love? (I wanna lounge with you)

Are you for sure? (I do what I gotta do) 4x

Verse 2: Chris

Jew-els and Cristal got him actin' funny style

He ain't watchin' you, he rather watch his money pile

Can't protect treasures when it's in a glass house

Soon as he turn the corner, I'ma turn that ass out

Full blown, frontin' on the 6 with the chrome

Yo B, why you leave your honey all alone with me?

Just because you're blessed with cash

Doesn't mean your honey won't let me finesse that ass

See, moral of the story is a woman need love

The kind you so-called players never dreamed of

You got to try love, can't buy love

If you play your hand, then it's bye-bye love.

Chorus 4x

Bridge: Melody

Who do you love?

Are you for sure? 2x

Verse 3: Chris

So what you got a cash flow in escrow, damn

But your honey ran away like presto, ala-kazam

Man made the money, money never made the man

You still fakin' jacks, throwin' rocks on her hand

See, you put the Mack down, now you Nino Brown

Rock roller, so much ice your cap's polar

I got her smokin' beedies, modeling bikinis

Pushin' your whip on the Van Dyke to see me

I keep it steamy, I make it burn when it's my turn

Teaching shorty all the jewels that you never learned

Don't get it twisted, getting money ain't wrong

But she wanna make love all night long, I'm gone.

Chorus 4x

Bridge 2x

Tanya: Chris and Melody, Aspen!

Jade: A unique performance. Coming up next, the Main Event featuring Juri han and Rachel. And finally, our wedding.


	10. Main Event: Juri Han vs Rachel

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Main Event: Juri Han vs Rachel

Chris: This is the main event set for one fall. Introducing first, from Korea, Juri Han! (Black and purple bikini)

Tanya: Juri looks ready to go.

Jade: The first Tae Kwon Do fighter of Street Fighter... this will be interesting.

Chris: And her opponent, please welcome, Rachel! (Her DOA5 skin)

Tanya: Wow! She looks like a Dominatrix.

Chris: I agree.

Jade: We can be Dominatrixes too, Chris. Just wait after our wedding coming up next.

Chris: Here we go with the main event. Juri attacks Rachel first with a few kicks. Rachels caught the fourth and took her down.

Tanya: Rachel... what's her story?

Chris: I believe she is a fiend hunter, half-human.

Jade: She's very impressive thus far.

Chris: With those three German suplexes, I think you're right. She's handling Juri quite well. Juri looks to answer back with a sweep and here's the Ankle Lock. She's got the pressure in.

Tanya: Uh, Chris? Rachel just escaped. Though she is limping.

Jade: Juri has her target sighted and looks to work on Rachel's right leg, but Rachel power punched her down. That might have done it. 1,2,3.

Chris: Here's your winner, Rachel!

Tanya: I must say, Rachel definitely impressed me.

Chris: Our next show will take place in Chicago, but before we go, ladies, it's time for the wedding. Stay tuned for the wedding before we close the show.


	11. The Wedding

Bash At The Beach Season 5

The Wedding

Melody: Here we are, y'all! The double wedding where Chris marries both Jade and Tanya. I'm in the ring awaiting the groom. I was asked to wed the three and here comes Chris in a nice black tux. Chris are you nervous, marrying two women?

Chris: I'll be honest, Mel, I am nervous. But I love them both.

Melody: Just imagine, two beautiful, twice the sex.

Chris: Mel?

Melody: You know I'm right. Here we go, y'all! The two beautiful Edenian brides, Jade in a light green dress and Tanya has her yellow dress with her signature skirt. Dearly beloved, we area ll gathered here tonight here in the Overwatch arena to witness this man marrying two women. Which one wants to start?

Tanya: Chris, you and I had been partners since the start of Bash At The Beach's first season. And, despite the fact that we kept it professional, you made me feel loved. Even as a champion, you treated me with intense love and passion and even when I'm not a champion, you still love me. And then Jade won the Female Rumble last year and won your heart as well. Even before that, we both loved you. And now we are here, marrying the very man we love.

Jade: Chris, we are marrying you because we love you. As your wives, imagine our love being more stronger than before. During the show, I know you wanted to touch us, but you kept it professional. And sometimes, after the show, you treated us to nights out in the city, and fell in love with us. As your wives, you will never feel alone again. Although you and Tanya love each other, I came into your life hoping you'd share that same love with me, and you did. The way you admire us both, not just our looks, but our skills in the ring too. I have a hunch that Tanya and I will be teaming with each other, and who knows, maybe we can face Melody and Jacqui for the titles, but all in all Chris, you are our champion."

Chris: Jade, Tanya, since the start of the first season, actually before the start of the first season, Tanya and I had dated months before, even though some girls had their fair share of me, but regardless, I have two beautiful women here, who I love dearly. As my wives, you're both champions in my book. I cannot ask for nothing more.

Melody: And now we present the ring matching their colors, and Jade, I will talk with Jacqui...

Jacqui: Sorry to interrupt, but Jade, you and Tanya will need to prove yourselves in the next few weeks before the show in West Africa, hosted by Sheva Alomar herself. If you win at two tag team matches, you'll be #1 contenders for our titles.

Tanya: What say you, Jade?

Jade: I accept!

Melody: Thank you, Jacqui. Do you have the rings?

Jacqui: Right here.

Melody: Chris, I need you to give the rings to your ladies according to their respective colors. (Chris does so for Jade and Tanya.) And now, by the powers vested in me, you are now husband and wives. Chris, would you do the honor of kissing your wives? (He kisses them both in a three-way) There you have it, y'all! This will close out the Overwatch show. Thank you all for watching. Enjoy the festivities and we will see you all in the Windy City!

Schedule for Chicago's show

Mortal Kombat Calendar Shoot

Match 1: Singles Cammy vs. Gudelia

Match 2: I Quit Match Maki vs. Ingrid

Commercial Break

Match 3: Elimination Chamber Kitana vs Chun Li vs Jill Valentine vs Jun Kazama vs Brigitte vs Nyotengu

Main Event: Jade & Tanya vs. Taki & Setsuka


	12. Mortal Kombat Calendar Shoot

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Chicago, Illinois

8:01 PM

Mortal Kombat Calendar Shoot

Chris: Welcome to the next episode of Bash At The Beach, Chicago! before we begin the show, I like to do a quick Calendar Shoot for Mortal Kombat and the next episode another one for Soul Calibur. Cassie, are we ready?

Cassie: Yes we are. We have Kira, Ashrah, Mileena, Kitana, Jade, Tanya, Sareena, Frost and Sindel ready to go. Let's do this.

Kitana posing nude behind her fans

Mileena walking seductively with her sais in her magenta bikini

Jade poses with her staff sitting down (think her MK9 winning pose)

Ashrah with her body turned away and winking at the camera

Frost with her back turned away giving the camera a sexy smirk while posing on her icy step she made in her light blue bikini

Sareena posing with her hooks in her black bikini

Sindel takes flight in her black and purple bikini (think her MK3 win pose but while licking her lips)

Tanya with her left arm extended showing her fire on her hand in her gold bikini with her signature skirt

Kira sitting down playing with her red hair with her eyes closed in her red bikini

Cassie: Wow, great job, ladies. Is Chicago ready for us?

Chris: Yes we are.


	13. Match 1: Cammy Vs Gudelia

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Match 1: Cammy vs. Gudelia

Chris: Alright, Chicago. We have our very first matchup set for one fall. Introducing first, from the United Kingdom, Cammy White (her green bodysuit and red boots) and her opponent, from Mexico, Gudelia Ramirez (red bikini with see-thru skirt)

Jade: Gudelia looks fantastic.

Chris: She certainly does. Cammy starts first with a couple of jabs. Gudelia... holy shit.

Tanya: Is she a Capoeira expert?

Chris: Looks like it. Two slipper kicks and a front flip in one combo.

Jade: Don't discount Cammy. She's got legs and she knows how to use them. Cannon drill.

Tanya: Cammy only got 1.

Jade: Gudelia takes offense by Irish Whipping Cammy to the ropes and misses the drop kick, only for Cammy to connect her Russian Leg Sweep. Gudelia with a quck Neckbreaker and got 2.

Chris: Gudelia is still on offense as she continues punishing Cammy with those legs. Those kicks will leave you breathless.

Tanya: That's what Capoeira's all about.

Chris: And Gudelia has Cammy right where she wants her until Cammy got her in a Oklahoma position and drops her. 1.2...

Tanya: nope.

Chris: Gudelia still has fight left. A quick sweep, and a Air Mail (Reverse Hurricanarana) Cammy tried her Cannon Strike but Gudelia caught her with a STO and 1,2,3. Here's your winner, Gudelia!

Jade: This girl is amazing. A little too much to handle for Cammy..

Chris: Cammy couldn't get any good openings.

Tanya: You cannot give your opponent any opportunities to strike and take advantage, but one slip up and it's game over.

Chris: I agree. Coming up next, commercial break.


	14. Commercial Break 2

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Commercial Break 2

Melody's Nail Salon

Melody was reading a magazine after taking care of her customers. Her friends are on lunch break. Suddenly, someone fell through the roof and onto the chairs where the customers get their nails done. It was a guy wearing his pink karate gi and a blonde ponytail. Melody looked at him with her right brow up in annoyance.

"Can I help you, Dan?" Dan Hibiki everyone.

"Is this Taco Bell?"

"No, dumbass! This is my nail salon!"

Dan looked around. "Uhhh... sorry..." Melody shook her head. The girls came back.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Cassie.

"What the hell did you do to our salon?" Sheva asked angrily.

"I was fighting..."

"Oh you were fighting," said Melody sarcastically. "Why couldn't you fight somewhere else?"

"Get the fuck out! You're paying for the damages to the customer seats," said Sheva.

"And what if I don't? I'll take all of you on!"

Next thing he knew, he was outside knocked out, sitting down, legs straight with a sign that says "I got my ass kicked by Melody Jones!" Stars and birds fly around his head in a cartoonish fashion. Lol!


	15. Match 2: I Quit

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Match 2: I Quit match

Maki vs Ingrid

Chris: This next contest is a I Quit match, where you can only win by forcing your opponent to say "I Quit." Introducing first, from Japan, Maki (red bodysuit) and her opponent, please welcome Ingrid! (light blue bodysuit with black thigh stockings)

Jade: Here we go.

Chris: These are fresh new faces. Ingrid can manipulate energy and Maki is a Ninjutsu artist. This should be interesting. Ingrid tries the sleeper hold but Maki tossed her down. Ingrid may not be well suited for this type of match as she is only a manipulator of energy, but she does seem to have a good offense with those strong kicks.

Jade: After taking that back kick to the face, Maki will need to use a submission to win.

Tanya: Easier said than done. You need to wear out your opponent at a specific part of the body for your submission move to be effective.

Jade: And Maki finally caught Ingrid's leg and tries the half crab... wait... is that a STF?

Tanya: It most certainly is. Will it be enough?

Chris: No. Ingrid somehow managed to escape.

Jade: Ingrid took down Maki with a crossface.

Tanya: There you go.

Jade: Chris is in the ring with a microphone to hear the two dreaded words.

Tanya: Dreaded is a absolute understatement.

Jade: Maki escapes and continues her offense. She caught Ingrid's leg again and here's the STF again.

Ingrid: I QUIT! IQUIT!

Chris: Here is your winner, Maki!

Tanya: And that , ladies and gentlemen of Chicago is how a I Quit match is done.

Jade: And Maki shows us that she can force someone to say I quit with no problems. Stay tuned for the most demonic matches of all time, the Elimination Chamber after the break.


	16. Women's Championship Promotion

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Women's Championship Promotion

Sheva's Promotion

"Since I became champion, I'm instantly challenged by Menat. She lost to Tanya in her title match. Since I'm hosting the next show West Africa in two weeks, I'm going to show Menat why they call me the Shujaa girl. Watch yourself."

Menat's Promotion

"I'm challenging Sheva for the championship because every time we have a new champion, it is the champion's responsibility to find a challenger. As it turns out, Sheva wanted me as a challenger and I accepted. We will meet in your home in West Africa, Sheva. And since you are the host of the show, let's make it interesting: A pillow fight. The entire arena will be equipped with square and circle pillows. I know it sounds silly, but pillows are to be used throughout the match. Oh, and one more thing, Sheva. We each have three sexy themes: School teacher, French maid or dominatrix. You decide. Let us see if your future as champion will be intact, once I put you to sleep."


	17. Sheva's Upset

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Sheva's Upset

Jade: Sheva is on her way to the ring and she is very upset.

Tanya: A pillow fight? We've never had a pillow fight before.

Sheva: Did y'all just see what Menat just did? A pillow fight? Are you serious? First of all, how dare you turn our title match in to a bedroom fantasy? Girl, I'ma slap you silly for this bullshit! Actually, that doesn't sound so bad. Besides, since the ring will be filled with pillows, I figure a kiss goodnight is in order, and by that I mean beating the hell out of you with each pillow. Sounds like every guy's fantasy to see two women going at it, becoming a reality. Well, if that's the case, I'm going as a school teacher, so I can give you a lesson, a very "educational" lesson for embarrassing me in my home. You may need a French nurse once I shove a pillow so far up your ass, you'll be shitting feathers for months! I accept your challenge, Menat. In fact, I would love to put you to sleep, and give you three pillows, one for your head and one for your ass, while the third is used to smothering the shit out of you! So hear me now, Menat! You will not embarrass me in front of my people in Africa, because if you do, I swear on my life, I will shove that crystal ball so far up your ass, the only future you'll be able to tell is when you cough up a shit storm! Bottom line, in West Africa, Menat, I have a future for you: When I'm done with you, you only have one future, a dead one.

Chris: Oh man. This is turning into something serious.

Jade: Sheva is not holding back at all. Coming up next, an Elimination Chamber match featuring Jill Valentine, Kitana, Brigitte, Nyotengu, Jun Kazama and Chun Li.


	18. Elimination Chamber

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Match 3: Elimination Chamber

Jun Kazama, Nyotengu, Kitana, Jill Valentine, Chun Li & Brigitte

Chris: Ladies and gentlemen, this is the Elimination Chamber. Introducing first, from Japan, Jun Kazama. (White bikini with blue dots) her, opponent, from Edenia, Kitana (MK9 alternate), next, from China, Chun-Li (black bodysuit) next, from Sweden, Brigitte (orange bodysuit) next, Jill Valentine (blue bikini) and their opponent, please welcome, Nyotengu (Black bikini).

Tanya: Nyotengu is looking really good.

Chris: And here we go. Kitana and Nyotengu will begin first. Kitana gets things going with a arm flip. Nyo with two elbows and a suplex. Kitana gets on top of the turnbuckle and tries her Missile Dropkick but missed. Nyo pinned but got 2.

Jade: Here comes Jun. She Nyo by the Full Nelson. Kitana got a few body shots in before Jun slams her down. Jun makes the pin and almost.

Chris: Jun is quite powerful with her kicks.

Tanya: That's for sure. Kitana combats Jun while Nyo just stood there.

Chris: Chun-Li enters the fray and clears the ring with her Spinning Bird Kick. She Irish whips Kitana to the left corner and strikes with a shoulder. Jun fought Nyo and got her with a neckbreaker. 1,2,3. Nyo is done as Brigitte comes in. Chun Li just landed her lightning kicks against Kitana, 1,2,3.

Tanya: Jun gets double suplexed by Kitana and Chun-Li. Brigitte chop blocks Chun Li and tried her Stretch Muffler submission as Jill Valentine steps in and spears Jun down. 1,2,3. Chun Li tapped out to Brigitte. Now, it's down to Jill and Brigitte. Jill has her in a headlock but Brigitte caught her with a teardrop suplex. 1,2...

Jade: Jill ain't giving up that easy.

Tanya: Nope. Jill kicks her several times before she puts Brigitte away with a Oklahoma slam 1,2,3

Chris: Here is your winner, Jill Valentine!

Tanya: What a effort. Jill knew she was in a advantageous position.

Chris: Scoping out the competition gives you a reading on the situation, it's like studying for a exam and Jill passed it. Stay tuned for the main event.


	19. Main Event: Tag Team Match

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Main Event: Jade & Tanya Vs. Taki & Setsuka

Chris: This main event is a tag team match set for one fall. Introducing first, from Edenia, the team of Jade & Tanya (J: MKD Alternate T: MK4 skin, modified as a see-thru) And their opponents, from Japan, Taki and Setsuka (Taki: red bikini Setsuka: Pink bikini)

Chris: Joining me are the reigning tag team champions, Melody Jones and Jacqui Briggs. How are you doin', ladies?

Melody: Fantastic. We're here to scope out jade and Tanya and see how they do together.

Jacqui: If they win tonight and next week, we will take them on in West Africa.

Chris: Jade and Taki will begin... my lord, Tanya...

Melody: Are you alright?

jacqui: Look at Tanya's outfit.

Chris: So gorgeous...

Melody: While Chris is eyeballing Tanya, Taki took jade down with a reverse hurricanrana.

Chris: Tanya stops the pin.

Jacqui: Jade tries her dropkick and took Taki down. She tags in Tanya.

Chris: Tanya is laying a series elbow and kicks, keeping Taki on the defensive. Irish whip to her corner, and tags in Jade. They both stomp on Taki and look, there's the flapjack. jade returns to work on Taki who reversed her elbow attack and look at those kicks.

Melody: Taki is incredibly effective up close.

Chris: No doubt. She rushes to tag in Setsuka and here she comes. Setsuka with clotheslines on both Jade and Tanya. She grabs jade scoops slams her twice. There's the backdrop and the Boston Crab. Tanya quickly stopped Jade from tapping out with a boot to the face. jade is hurting and Tanya returns to her corner. Setsuka stops Jade from making a tag. She took Jade to her corner, but Jade countered Setsuka's punch and escapes to Tanya's side, and makes the tag. Tanya comes in fired up and attacks Setsuka. Knee to the gut and the gutwrench powerbomb.

Melody: What incredible power.

Jacqui: Tanya is the lady of flame and it's not hard to see why.

Chris: Tanya lays another gutwrench powerbomb and a figure four leg lock! It's locked in. jade was able to stop Taki from breaking the hold as Setsuka taps out. Here are your winners, Jade and Tanya!

Melody: incredible match. Tanya is the main threat in this match.

Jacqui: No shit. I'm a little scared.

Chris: Chicago, we thank you for having us here. Tune in tomorrow as we head to Mexico City. See ya there, amigos!

Schedule for Mexico City

Overwatch Calendar Shoot

Match 1: Sombra Vs. Josie Rizal

Match 2: Tables match

Li Mei Vs. Ling Xiaoyu

Jade & Tanya's Promotion

Main Event: Pharah Vs. Julia Chang

Sheva's Announcement


	20. Overwatch Calendar Shoot 2

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Mexico City

7:57 PM

Overwatch Calendar Shoot

Sombra: Hola, gente, this is ya girl Sombra, welcoming you to another episode of Bash at the Beach. Chris is with me, ready for our second annual Calendar to kick off the Summer season.

Chris: That's right, Sombra. You also have a match against Tekken newcomer Josie Rizal, followed by a tables match with Li Mei and Ling Xiaoyu, and the Main Event is a Last Woman standing with Overwatch's very own Pharah taking on Julia Chang. We also have a special promotion with Jade and Tanya who were successful in their first tag team match together as they have another one Vs. Samus Aran of Metroid and Miranda Lawson from Mass Effect directly after the tables match. And finally, Resident Evil's Women's Champion Sheva Alomar has a announcement regarding our next show next week at West Africa. You ready, Sombra?

Sombra: Ready, Puta!

Sombra poses with a blowing kiss in her purple bikini

Widowmaker looks at the camera facing away in Cote Azur skin

Pharah on all fours in a seductive trance in her black sports outfit

Symmetra with her body leaning down towards the camera with a wink and a smile in her blue and gray bikini

Tracer poses with two water pistols Hitman style in her yellow bikini

Brigitte plays with her reddish hair in her red bikini

D'Va smiles as she poses with a Mountain Dew bottle in her pink bikini

Mercy sits down, legs crossed and smiling seductively in her white bikini covered by her nurse jacket and thigh stockings

Chris: Absolutely incredible.

Sombra: Select your favorite and get ready for my match Vs. Josie Rizal.

Chris: Have a great match.


	21. Match 1: Sombra Vs Josie Rizal

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Match 1: Sombra Vs. Josie Rizal

Chris: This contest is set for one fall. Introducing first, from Mexico, Sombra! (Purple bikini) and her opponent, from the Philippines, Josie Rizal! (Green bikini with gold skirt)

Jade: This will be good.

Chris: And Sombra starts things off with a elbow attack and takes Josie in the Irish Whip. Josie countered with a front dropkick. Hiptoss from Josie.

Jade: Josie is looking quite good in this match.

Tanya: I don't know why but I don't think she likes the idea of fighting.

Chris: I think you're right, Tanya. You two have a tag team match against Samus Aran and Mass Effect's Miranda Lawson later tonight.

Tanya: If we win, we face Melody and Jacqui for the tag titles next week in West Africa.

Chris: Josie got Sombra in a Muay Thai clutch. This could end badly for Sombra. A series of elbows and knees.

Jade: She's pretty tough.

Chris: Sombra countered with a Russian Leg Sweep. Only got 2.

Jade: Josie is on the roll.

Tanya: She's got great legs too.

Chris: OH! Roundhouse and I think Sombra may be out. 1,2,3. Here's your winner, Josie Rizal!

Tanya: She made quick work against Mexico's finest.

Chris: A excellent match for Josie, and I think the tables match coming up next would be a struggle between Li Mei and Ling Xiaoyu. And it's next.


	22. Match 2: Tables Match

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Match 2: Tables Match

Li Mei Vs. Ling Xiaoyu

Chris: This next match is a Tables match where you can only win by putting your opponent through a table. Introducing first, from Outworld, Li Mei (MKD skin) and her opponent, from China, Ling Xiaoyu (black bodysuit)

Jade: We have two tables on each side of the ring. You must put your opponent through a table to win.

Tanya: That's right. I get the feeling this will end quickly.

Chris: It could and here we go. Ling starts strong with her sweeps. Li Mei with that amazing throw with her leg, planting her foot on her opponent's stomach and slams them on the opposite side. Nice.

Tanya: Nice palm by Xiaoyu. She takes Li Mei by the corner where the table is set. This could end badly.

Chris: I know, right. Xiaoyu has Li Mei right where she wants her and is about to Suplex her on the table.

Jade: Look! Li Mei counters with a dropkick, and Xiaoyu dropped on the table. You were right, Tanya.

Chris: Here's your winner, Li Mei!

Jade: I was hoping Ling had put a little more effort.

Chris: Well, table matches tend to end quickly because of one simple rule, put them through a table and your night is done. Coming up next, you two have a promotion for Melody and Jacqui.

Tanya: That's right.


	23. Jade & Tanya's Promotion

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Jade & Tanya's Promotion

 ** _Jade_**

"Tanya and I have yet to prove ourselves in the tag team division. Melody and Jacqui had proven to be major obstacles since they became tag team champion, and they have a very successful title reign, but experience trumps youth, and next week, in West Africa, you're taking on two of Edenia's finest. I respect Melody for her work with us throughout Season 4 of Bash At The Beach, but she's yet to earn my respect in the ring."

 _ **Tanya**_

 _ **"**_ Our title match against Melody and Jacqui will be a challenge, considering how they handle their opponents. Tonight, we will show them that we are not like the others. I suggest you two watch closely as we take on Samus Aran and Miranda Lawson. Consider this a class in session."


	24. Melody's Response

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Melody's Response

"Jade, Tanya, you are talking to Melody Jones, the woman who earned more than respect. I own a nail salon. I earned 4 gold medals in high school track. I'm a gym instructor and I'm a Supermodel. You two may be Edenia's finest, and you're both drop dead gorgeous, but beauty alone won't win matches. Jacqui is a 2-time Junior Kickboxing champion. We became tag champions because we know how to dominate the competition. You two still need to prove yourself tonight in your Tag Team match, and as far as respect goes, I respect you both, in ring and match calling, but against us, it's yet to be earned. They say experience trumps youth. The problem with that is, youth grows stronger everyday and you've seen how we take of business, and that's exactly what Jacqui and I plan to do, putting you both on the list of those who tried to take our titles and failed. Bottom line, you two, don't be statistics, ya' meen?"


	25. Match 3: Tag Team

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Match 3: Tag Team Match

Jade & Tanya Vs. Samus Aran & Miranda Lawson

Chris: This tag team match is set for one fall. Introducing first, team Edenia, Jade & Tanya! Joining me for this tag team match are the tag team champion, Melody and Jacqui. Welcome, ladies.

Melody: How you doing, baby?

Chris: Great. You caused quite a stir with your response to Jade and Tanya.

Melody: I knew I get their engines running.

Chris: And their opponents, Samus Aran of Metroid and introducing Miranda Lawson of Mass Effect! (Samus: Blue sport outfit. Miranda: silver bodysuit)

Jacqui: This tag team match will be good.

Chris: No doubt. And here we go. Tanya and Miranda will start things off. Miranda with a suplex and neckbreaker combo. Tanya with the cannon drill. They tieup and Tanya got the headlock. Miranda backdrops her and Tanya escapes with a forearm shot to the back. Miranda tried a roundhouse but Tanya ducked and swept. Miranda lost her momentum after that sweep. Tanya took her on her corner and tags in Jade. jade goes to work on the for the Superplex. Tanya claps her hands in support as Jade executes but somehow Miranda counters with the neckbreaker. What a counter. 1,2... Tanya breaks it. Jade slowly recover but Miranda continued her offense with a couple of elbows and tosses her to the corner, tagging in Samus.

Melody: Jade is in trouble.

Jacqui: Samus leaps to the top turnbuckle and a flipping facebuster. Jade is in a worst way.

Chris: That's for sure. She needs to tag in Tanya. But Samus made sure that didn't happen with a Boston Crab. Tanya charges and breaks the hold with a Bulldog and returns to her corner. Jade is trying to get to her corner. Samus recovered and tried to stop Jade, but Jade kicked her away, got up and tags in Tanya!

Melody: Here we go!

Chris: Tanya is on the attack with punches and kicks. Samus blocked one of her kicks and there's the Capture Suplex. Tanya got up and clotheslines her. She's all fired up. Samus strikes but Tanya moved in and there's the Samoan Drop.

Jacqui: Damn, Tanya!

Melody: She ain't done yet! Oh! Miranda attacks her with a chop block. Samus looks to end Tanya with a Boston Crab but Tanya used her flexibility to move her body between Samus' legs and slugs her, combined with a DDT. Miranda tried to attack Tanya again but Jade STO'd her down, allowing Tanya to follow up with her finisher Yellow Tail, a flip kick to the back of Samus' head and combines it with a reverse hurricanrana.

Chris: 1,2,3! Here are your winners, Jade and Tanya! What a battle!

Melody: Jade, Tanya, big props, ladies. We'll see you next week in West Africa for the tag team championship.

Chris: They acknowledged. They got their shot at the gold. Stay tuned for the main event, a Last Woman Standing match between Overwatch's Pharah against Tekken's Julia Chang.


	26. Main Event: Pharah Vs Julia Chang

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Main Event: Pharah Vs. Julia Chang

Chris: This main event is the Last Woman Standing match, where you must get a 10-count to win. Introducing first, from Egypt, Fareeha Amari, Pharah! (Black workout outfit with ponytail) and her opponent, from Phoenix, Arizona, Julia Chang. (red and white checkered bikini)

Jade: Julia's bikini looks great.

Tanya: I have a bad feeling about this.

Jade: Why?

Tanya: Look at Pharah. She's BUILT!

Jade: I'm sure Julia faced tougher competition.

Chris: You might be right, Jade. Here we go. You need a 10-count to win and to get it you have to punish your opponent using damaging attacks. Weapons are allowed.

Jade: Oh boy.

Chris: Julia starts off strong with some kicks, but I don't think Pharah is feeling any of those kicks.

Tanya: I'm telling you, Chris. Pharah can destroy you in seconds.

Chris: That may be true. She nearly survived the Gauntlet match at the Season 5 premiere until Melody defeated her.

Tanya: Melody proved she can be just as tough.

Chris: Indeed. Pharah got some scoop slams in, but it's not enough to keep Julia down. Coming up after the main event, Sheva Alomar has a announcement.

Jade: I wonder what it could be.

Chris: No idea. Right now, Julia is putting her wrestling skills to good use with a Death Valley Driver, a Calf Branding, and a Camel Clutch.

Tanya: Submission are useful, but limited.

Chris: Yes. Power attacks must be utilized at opportune moments. Quick damage helps in most occasions.

Jade: Oh man! Chris, you weren't kidding about power attacks. That side to Julia's left side might just do it. She has Julia in a DDT position, lifts her up, but Julia escapes with a monkey kick to the back of her head. Pharah charges but Julia's Twisted Sister, a side Hurricanrana, stops her dead on. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8... almost. Pharah got up, kind of groggy after the hurricanrana. Julia makes her moves with her finisher, the Mad Axes. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10.

Chris: Here's your winner, Julia Chang!

Tanya: I can't believe Julia survived what could have been the toughest competition in her life against Pharah.

Jade: You cannot deny the heart and spirit that is Julia Chang. She already earned my respect.

Chris: Indeed she has. before we close the show in Mexico, Sheva has an announcement. What will she have in store for us? Stay tuned.


	27. Sheva's Announcement

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Sheva's Announcement

Jade: Women's champion, Sheva Alomar is making her way to the ring with a pillow!

Tanya: She's defending her championship against Menat in a pillow fight.

Chris: And her announcement is regarding the next show in West Africa, in which she is hosting.

Sheva: You're probably wondering why I have a pillow with me. Well, Menat made a silly challenge involving pillows. This is rather unusual, yet actually quite fun if you think about it. Now, next week in West Africa, yours truly will be hosting the show, but before we get to that, I have a few surprises and with some changes that will take place at Season 6 of Bash at the Beach in November. First, tag team champion Melody Jones discussed with me this morning on our way here for tonight's show. She said to me that we need to restore order. What I mean is, she suggested that total chaos caused by one competitor, Poison. In earlier seasons, she viciously attacked some competitors, during their matches, backstage and even before matches. Although, not many competitors cause this type of chaos and there hasn't been a lot drama. Well, starting at Season 6, many franchises, Mortal Kombat, Virtua Fighter, Tekken, Resident Evil, Soul Calibur, Dead or Alive, Street Fighter, DC Comics, Marvel Comics, Overwatch and a new franchise, King of Fighters, will each have general managers. Melody and I discussed with each member of the brand, and they voted on who they want as general managers. Starting with Mortal Kombat, Jade!

Tanya: WHAT?

Jade: Uh...

Chris: You a general manager?

Jade: Oh god. I forgot to tell you.

Sheva: Jade never told you?

Jade: I forgot...

Chris: Is this one of your surprises, Sheva?

Sheva: Yes, and since you're married, imagine the "fun" you three will have.

Tanya: Why didn't you tell me?

Jade: I'm sorry, Sheva. But I can't accept...

Melody: Why not, Jade?

Chris: Melody is coming to the ring.

Melody: Besides...

Jade: No, Melody. I'd rather have Tanya as GM.

Tanya: Are you serious?

Jade: I'm so sorry, I didn't tell you guys.

Melody: Jade, you are most qualified to keep Mortal Kombat under control. But you could've let them know.

Jade: I'm really sorry.

Tanya: Look, Jade, I thought about it and Sheva is right.

Jade: You know, I could use a sexy secretary.

Tanya: You know? I like that. And I'm sure Chris does too. Sheva, any more surprises?

Sheva: Oh, yes, I almost forgot. Street Fighter will have Chun-Li, Resident Evil has Jill Valentine, Dead or Alive has Helena Douglas, Tekken has Nina Williams, Overwatch will have Widowmaker, King of Fighters will have Mai Shiranui, DC Comics has Starfire, Marvel will have Psylocke, Soul Calibur has Ivy and finally Virtua Fighter has Vanessa Lewis. With these new GMs, each brand can still face other brands but I have 10 briefcases, each with the logos of each brand. This leads me to my next surprise. Next week in West Africa, we will start having a special match called Money in the Bank. It is a ladder match with 6 competitors from one brand. The goal is to reach the briefcase and unhook it before someone stops you from doing so, and that match will belong to King of Fighters, as there will be more of these matches before the season finale in November.. These GMs were hired to keep order in the ring during the show at all times. Also, Melody Jones and Jacqui Briggs have a tag team title match against Jade and Tanya. After the show, St. Louis, Missouri is where the second MITB match will take place, the Street Fighter one, and so on. Whoever gets the briefcase can cash in at any time for one year. Make it count. There will also be qualifying matches in every show before the MITB match is set, but those matches are to be with one brand and cannot rival other brands. My final surprise, Melody Jones is being voted upon as Chairwoman of bash at the Beach, and the votes were in. Melody Jones will be at the beginning of season 6, the new Chairwoman. This means starting at season 6, those changes will take effect. Melody will still compete and even make matches. I think Melody could handle it, since she runs the nail salon, her business will take her further. So next week, we have three matches: the tag team title match, the Kings of Fighters MITB match and my title match in a pillow fight against Menat.

Tanya: WOW! Melody is gonna be our Chairwoman?

Chris: This is huge.

Jade: Season 6 just got more bigger and we are nowhere close to November.

Chris: Mexico, gracias for having us here. Tune in next week as Sheva Alomar hosts the show in West Africa!

Schedule for West Africa

Match 1: Tag Team Championship

Jade & Tanya Vs. (C) Melody Jones & (C) Jacqui Briggs

King of Fighters Calendar Shoot

Match 2: King of Fighters Money in the Bank

Blue Mary, King, Mai, Leona, Angel & Mature

Main Event: Pillow Fight

(C) Sheva Alomar Vs. Menat


	28. Match 1: Tag Team Championship

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Yaounde, Cameroon

6:50 P.M.

Chris: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to another episode of Bash At The Beach. Ya boy CW2K along with Nina Williams and Helena Douglas for commentary. Women's Champion, Sheva Alomar, is in the ring now to start the show. Sheva?

Sheva: Thank you, Chris. This show is for my people here in Cameroon. Last week, I was elected to host the show here tonight and I'm very excited. Tonight, we will kick things off with the Tag Team Championship match set for one fall. Introducing the challengers, from Edenia, Tanya and Jade! (Each with African attires) and their opponents, they are the Tag Team Champions, Melody Jones and Jacqui Briggs! (Each with African attires)

Nina: Jade and Tanya have their sights set on the gold.

Chris: That's right and Melody and Jade will start first. Last week, Melody lit a fire under both Edeniana about respect.

Helena: Jade looks to put out that fire out, and she is doing just with some elbows and suplexes.

Chris: Jade has Melody in a crossarm lock and Jacqui stops it. Melody tries to fight back with kicks, but Jade took her to her corner and tags in Tanya. Tanya goes to work on Melody with a couple of punches and she tries the DDT but Melody DDTs her instead. 1,2 and Tanya kicks out. Melody strikes but Tanya answers with a knee and a gutwrench powerbomb. Melody's in trouble.

Nina: Normally, Melody can handle herself.

Helena: She has to find a way to fight back.

Chris: I think Melody did after grabbing Tanya attacking leg and smashes her elbow to the knee then puts her down in a Half Crab. Jade comes in and tries to stop it but Melody stopped her with a leg sweep. Tanya escapes and tries her Hurricanrana only to be powerbombed.

Nina: Such power! Tanya is not getting up, There's the pin, 1,2 and Jade stops it. Jacqui comes in and tries to clothesline Jade, but she ducked, jumped and there's the Enzuigiri. Jade returns to her corner, hoping that Tanya can get there, but Melody uses the Boston Crab. Tanya is in serious pain. Jade comes back but gets clotheslined by Jacqui. Tanya used all of her strength to escape and fight back, but her legs aren't working well, but she has to get to her corner. Melody snuck in with a school girl pin but kicks out at 2.

Helena: Tanya needs to tag Jade in now. Melody tags in Jacqui and look, Tanya got Jade and here she comes! She clotheslines Jacqui and Melody. Melody gets and gets tossed back. Tanya is trying to get up in her corner but her legs won't cooperate.

Chris: She might need to sit out for a while. Jade has Jacqui in a running bulldog heading towards the turnbuckle, leaps up and there's the Reverse DDT. Melody is at her corner. Jacqui tired to elbow Jade in the face but she countered with a jawbreaker. There's the flipping facebuster and that might do it. Melody stops the pin with a slide. jade made her pay for it by tossing her out of the ring. Jacqui tried the school girl pin but Jade knew it was coming and countered with her own, 1,2,3! Holy shit.

Helena: We have new champions!

Chris: Here are your winners and the new Tag Team champions, Jade and Tanya!

Nina: Tanya is trying to walk with some effort. But I must say, Melody and Jacqui had been reigning champion so big props to them.

Helena: Melody is in the ring with the microphone.

Melody: Well, girls. You two put up a hell of a fight, and Tanya, you could use a leg massage.

Tanya: That's why we have Chris.

Melody: Jade, you two have been champions before so you know you'll have targets on your back, like any champion would.

Chris: Look at this. Jade gives her a hug and does the same to Jacqui

Jacqui: You girls really showed yourselves in the last couple of weeks. Melody's still my girl thick and thin. Now you will need to find challengers, starting next week.

Sheva: You ladies did a fantastic job. Jade, Tanya, how do you feel now that you have gold around your again?

Tanya: It's the greatest feeling in the world. Excuse me, my legs are still hurting.

Jade: Melody and Jacqui are tough to match wits with. They gave us a very difficult challenge, but in the end, we came out on top. We've proven to everyone that we can be the top contenders, and here we are, tag team champions.

Sheva: Congratulations to Jade and Tanya matching wits with top-notch competition. Coming up next, for the first time ever, the very first Money In The Bank match with six competitors from King of Fighters, Angel, Mai, Blue Mary, King, Leona and Mature, right after their calendar shoot.


	29. King of Fighters Calendar Shoot

Bash At The Beach Season 5

King of Fighters Calendar Shoot

Sheva: Welcome back to the show. I have Cassie ready to do another calendar shoot for July, this time the female of King of Fighters will representing their bikinis according to their country of origin. Ready Casse?

Cassie: Let's do it!

 _King poses with her right hand on her right hip in her bikini representing France_

 _Leona has her arms crossed in her gold and matching skirt_

 _Mature lays on her right side licking her lips in her silver bikini_

 _Blue Mary salutes the troops in her American Flag bikini_

 _Mai winks at us in her bikini representing Japan_

 _Angel looks at the camera smiling in her bikini representing Mexico_

Cassie: Sheva, these girls are ready for the Money In The Bank match.

Sheva: Remember: Whoever wins the briefcase gets to cash in at any time during the show. And it's up next!


	30. Match 2: MITB

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Match 2: Money in the Bank

Mai Vs. Leona Vs. King Vs. Blue Mary Vs. Angel Vs. Mature

Sheva: This is the first Money in the Bank match, where you can only win by grabbing the briefcase hanging above the ring. The winner will be granted a chance to cash in any time during the show. Introducing first, from Japan, Mai Shiranui, (Japan bikini) next, from Mexico, Angel (pronounced Ahn-Hehl. Mexico bikini), please welcome Leona Heidern (gold top and matching skirt) and Mature (silver bikini), next, we have Blue Mary from the U.S.A. (American Flag bikini) and from France, please welcome King (France bikini).

Nina: Jade and Tanya are not joining us mainly due to Tanya's leg injury she sustained in their tag team match previously. Helena and I are still with Chris.

Chris: Tanya is having her right leg checked out.

Helena: And here we go. All 6 KOF contestants have begun the match with Leona clotheslining Angel. Mai has Mature at the corner and there's the Monkey Flip. Leona threw Angel out of the ring and proceeds outside to grab the ladder.

Nina: Blur Mary leaps from the inside and hits both of them with a splash. Mature and King are battling in the ring and King strikes with those Muay Thai kicks. Mature caught the legs and there's the capture toss.

Chris: Leona has the ladder and it looks as if she's going for the briefcase. Mature follows suit. Look at this!

Nina: They're trading blows with each other!

Chris: This is dangerous. Two women battle on top of the ladder and look, Blue Mary pushed the ladder down, taking both women with them.

Nina: My god! Leona and Mature took a big tumble. Mature is hurt on her lower back. Leona is slow to recover.

Helena: Blue Mary is making her move up the ladder with King following suit. Mai and Angel on the turnbuckles and they each dropkicked the ladder causing the women on top to tumble as well. Blue Mary landed face first on the sand. Mai goes on to throw Leona out of the ring but got German Suplexed by Angel. Angel sets up the ladder in the middle, climbs up. This could be it!

Chris: King is wounded from her lower left side and tries to climb up, but it's too late. Angel has the contract!

Sheva: Here's your winner, Angel!

Chris: This is the first Money in the Bank match and it was done without any issues. Angel has the contract and can cash it in at any time, but only during the show. And the main event featuring Women's champion Sheva Alomar and challenger Menat in a pillow fight!

Nina: Pillow fight? This I gotta see.


	31. Tanya's Condition

Bash at the Beach Season 5

Tanya's Condition

Melody: What's up, Cameroon? This is Melody Jones with an update on Tanya's condition of her right leg. Her right knee has been bothering her, but I was told that she'll return next week in St. Louis, Missouri, where 6 MITB qualifying matches will take, more specifically, the Street Fighter MITB qualifying matches. Here is the bracket:

Sakura Vs. Karin

Falke Vs. Ibuki

R. Mika Vs. Cammy

C. Viper Vs. Rose

Laura Vs. Juri

Chun-Li Vs. Sharon


	32. Main Event: Pillow Fight

Bash at the Beach Season 5

Main Event: Pillow Fight

(C) Sheva Alomar Vs. Menat

Nina: Sheva is in the ring already. She actually looks really good in her business suit. She looks more like a secretary.

Helena: A real sexy one.

Sheva: Before we begin, I want to congratulate Angel of King of Fighters for the first victory in a Money in the Bank match. One thing to note, as I explained last week, you can only cash in the contract during the show, not before, not after, and you must make it count, because if you screw it up, that opportunity won't come again for a while. There are other brands ready to earn their spots, with competitors of the same brands looking to earn the same opportunity as Angel has. Chris?

Chris: This main event is a pillow fight. Introducing first, from West Africa, she is the Women's champion, Sheva Alomar!

Nina: What a standing ovation!

Chris: And her opponent, from Egypt, Menat!

Helena: Menat is a school girl?

Chris: Damn! That black top, skirt and thigh-highs are the main theme for her. Look around the ring. We have a series of black, white and maroon pillows.

Nina: This is just silly.

Chris: You're absolutely right.

 _Tale of the Tape_

 _Name: Sheva Alomar_

 _Origin: West Africa_

 _Debut: Resident Evil 5_

 _Name: Menat_

 _Origin: Egypt_

 _Debut: Street Fighter 5_

Chris: Here we go. They must use the pillows for attacks. Sheva attacks first.

Nina: This is just absolutely silly.

Chris: You're right. It is. But Menat wanted this match.

Nina: More like making her bed and lay on it.

Chris: Yup.

Helena: These pillows are being put to good use.

Chris: Sheva knocks Menat down, wedges the pillow at the corner and Irish Whips her into that corner. There's the pin and only 1. Menat gets two pillows but got countered by Sheva and clapped them on her head. She turns Menat around and stuffed a pillow in her undergarments!

Helena: (Laughs) This is too good.

Nina: Oh my god.

Chris: Look at Menat running around... (laughs hysterically)

Helena: Menat took the pillow out and hit Sheva from behind as she was pumping up the crowd here in Cameroon by twirling the pillow with a smile. Menat lifted her head, put the pillow under it, and used another pillow to smash her head with it. Sheva was just laughing.

Chris: That got Menat really angry as she just keeps smashing Sheva's head in with the pillow. Sheva wakes up and snatched the pillow her and smacks her in the head with it. Feathers were flying everywhere. While Menat was stunned, Sheva picked up two more pillows and laid one of them behind Menat and the other was tossed at her face, and Sheva kicks the pillow in her face, and down she goes, her head laying perfectly on the pillow. Time to say goodnight. 1,2,3. Here's your winner and still the Women's champion, Sheva Alomar!

Helena: I cannot stop laughing.

Nina: I gotta admit, that was quite entertaining.

Chris: Sheva will not be denied or embarrassed as she emerges victorious in her first pillow fight. Thank you guys so much for tuning in as we are ready for St. Louis, Missouri for the MITB qualifying tournament for the Street Fighter competitors. See you next week.

St. Louis Schedule

Match 1: Falke Vs. Ibuki (First Qualifying Match)

Match 2: Nina Vs. Alisa (Singles)

Match 3: Sakura Vs. Karin (Second Qualifying Match)

Match 4: Kitana Vs. Vanessa (KOF) (10 Minute Ironman)

Match 5: R. Mika Vs. Cammy (Third Qualifying Match)

Match 6: Claire Redfield & Jill Valentine Vs. Angel & King (Tag Team)

Match 7: C. Viper Vs. Rose (Fourth Qualifying Match)

Match 8: Jade & Tanya Vs. Ling Xiaoyu & Lei Fang (Tag Tornado)

Match 9: Laura Vs. Juri (Fifth Qualifying Match)

Match 10: Melody Vs. (C) Sheva Alomar (No. 1 Contender Match)

Match 11: Chun-Li Vs. Sharon

Main Event: Marvel Vs DC Over-The-Top-Rope Battle Royal (DC: Starfire, Black Canary & Supergirl. Marvel: Rogue, Storm & Psylocke)


	33. Menat's Outrage

Bash at the Beach Season 5

St. Louis, Missouri

6:57 PM

Menat's Outrage

Chris: What's happening, St. Louis? Ya boy CW2K here with my ladies, Tag Team champions, Jade and Tanya. Tonight is gonna be a long one, mainly because we have 12 matches, 6 being MITB Qualifying matches for Street Fighter.

Jade: Chris, Melody is coming to the ring right now. Something's up.

Melody: Did y'all see that pillow fight in the last show? I gotta tell ya, that was probably the strangest and the hilarious match we've ever seen. I spoke to Sheva Alomar this morning, and she still couldn't get over Menat's silly challenge. But Sheva defended her title and asked me to be the No. 1 contender for her title next week in Montreal, but she did not say what type of match would be, so we'll hopefully know later tonight. Street Fighter has 6 qualifying matches for their Money in the Bank Match in Montreal as well. The winners will be in that match to get the Street Fighter briefcase. I'm surprised that Angel of King of Fighters did not cash in her MITB contract. I asked her about it and she told me that the pillow fight... let's just say it wasn't the right time, which makes sense because that match, oh my god... (Laughing). I was in the back, laughing my ass off as well as many competitors. I felt sorry for Sheva, having to give her people in West Africa a less serious competition, but luckily, I wanted...

Tanya: Uh-oh. Menat is coming to the ring and she is pissed.

Menat: Melody... how dare you mock me after an embarrassment last night!

Melody: Hey! You wanted a pillow fight and you lost! In fact, that match made headlines last night called "Menatony." It says here that "Bash At The Beach witnessed possibly the most ridiculous matchups ever conceived. Menat of Street Fighter directly challenged Women's Champion Sheva Alomar to a pillow fight, a match that ended rather hilariously with Sheva successfully defending her title. She commented in a interview. Sheva says: _"I wanted real competition for my title, but instead Menat just gave me bullshit. Honestly, i had fun, but seriously, she could've chosen another matchup. Now, we go to St. Louis and I'm facing Melody Jones in a No. 1 contender match. if she wins, she'll face again in Montreal, but the matchup I chose will be a secret until later tonight."_

Menat: You can't be serious?

Melody: I am. if you're going for the championship, choose a match worthy of REAL competition next time. The pillow fight was hilarious, but it was also embarrassing! Everyone in the back sees you as a laughingstock now. What were you thinking?

Jade: Wow. Menat really screwed up. She had a opportunity twice, against you, Tanya, and now Sheva.

Menat: You're right, Mel. I screwed up. If I can't get another opportunity for the title, then neither will you!

Tanya: Oh my god! Menat just knocked Melody out cold!

Menat: You think this is funny, Melody?! If anyone is an embarrassment, it's you! As a matter of fact, I hope you become No. 1 contender tonight, because I will personally make sure you NEVER go to Montreal for the title!

Jade: Oh my lord. Menat just blew a fuse.

Chris: That loss against Sheva last night... uh-oh. Sheva comes out and faces Menat.

Sheva: What the hell did you just do? if you think attacking my opponent for tonight will earn you another shot, you are gravely mistaken! You just made a enemy out of Melody, all because I made you a laughingstock last night...

Chris: OH! Menat just attacked the champion and a fight breaks out. Menat has lost it!

Jade: The show just started and this happens. Tanya is tending to Melody.

Chris: My god! Menat just threw Sheva headfirst into the barricade!

Jade: That pillow fight really struck a nerve!

Tanya: Guys, Melody needs medical assistance, like right now.

Chris: I'm on it and I think Sheva does too. She's laid out at the entrance.

Jade: Ladies and gentlemen, we must apologize, especially to the competitors in the back booked for the show tonight. The show will go on, but I don't think the No. 1 contender match is going to happen due to Menat's outrage. Both Melody and Sheva are being taken to the hospital for medical treatment.

Chris: Jade?

Jade: Oh my god! Nearly the entire locker room is attacking Menat. This is downright disgraceful!

Chris: They are taunting her. it seems the beating is finished. Poor girl...


	34. What Were You Thinking?

Bash at the Beach Season 5

What Were You Thinking?

Ten minutes after the locker room assault...

Pharah of Overwatch came to the locker room to see Menat crying.

Pharah: What the hell happened?

Menat: Pharah...

Pharah: I saw what happened last night. What were you thinking? You attacked not only the Women's champion but her opponent as well.

Menat: Please... just make... it quick...

Pharah: I will not. The damage is already done. Was it because of the pillow fight?

Menat: I wanted to try something... new... I screwed up...

Pharah: That was a rather strange choice, but I just learned that Sheva and Melody will return later tonight. And when they do, I'm going to ask them to come to the ring, and I want you to apologize to them. What you did was wrong, Menat. You know better than that.

Menat: ...

Pharah: Menat?

Menat: They'll never... forgive me...

Pharah: You don't know that. You've been a fan favorite since you debuted last year. Don't let this silly event ruin your reputation.

Menat: I'm sorry...

Pharah: Come.

Asuka: Menat?

Menat: Stay away from me! I'm sorry! I screwed up!

Asuka: We all screw at some point in our lives.

Karin: Pharah is right. Your apology to Melody and Sheva will make right. Also, we're sorry.

Pharah: Listen, girls. Menat is still new here. Hopefully, the fan can forgive her for her earlier outburst.

Cassie: Ladies, Melody and Sheva has returned.

Pharah: This is your chance, Menat. I'll be in the ring.


	35. Menat's Apology

Bash at the Beach Season 5

Menat's Apology

Jade: Welcome back to Bash At The Beach. Pharah of Overwatch is in the ring during the break.

Pharah: What you all just witnessed at the start of the show was a big misunderstanding I'm sure most of you are angry at Menat for assaulting both Sheva Alomar and Melody Jones. Cassie Cage of Mortal Kombat has informed me that Melody and Sheva has returned, so I ask of them to come to the ring.

Tanya: Melody and Sheva are on their way.

Chris: Falke and Ibuki are anxious to start the show, but because of Menat, we ended up delaying the show.

Pharah: Menat?

Chris: Here she is. She looks worse for wear.

Jade: Poor girl.

Pharah: Now, earlier, Menat, you attacked both ladies, causing a delay of the show. Sheva, Melody, are you still able to have a No. 1 contender match later tonight?

Melody: My head hurts a little bit, but I don't think it should stop me from competing.

Sheva: We can still do this.

Pharah: Excellent. Menat?

Menat: Melody, Sheva... I'm sorry... please... I'm not here to make enemies, but that pillow fight, I wanted to change it up a little bit. I feel terrible for what I've done. I made a mistake, and I know it will cost me.

Sheva: Menat, I'll admit, that pillow fight was something different, but I didn't think you'd blew a fuse the way you did.

Menat: I know.

Melody: Listen, you will get your chance another time. But someone else would want a shot at the champion. You understand? I was chosen to face Sheva, though I don't really know what the match would be if I beat her tonight. Tell you what, you can manage the champion tonight.

Menat: I accept.

Pharah: I'm glad you apologized, Menat. Now, we need to clear the ring. We delayed the show long enough. Chris, if you would please.

Chris: You got it, Pharah, and thank you.


	36. Match 1: Falke Vs Ibuki

Bash at the Beach Season 5

Match 1: First Qualifying Match

Falke Vs. Ibuki

Chris: Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize for the delay, but we are ready to start the show. This is the first MITB qualifying match, set for one fall. Introducing first, please welcome Falke! (Dark blue bodysuit)

Jade: She has a staff as well?

Tanya: This should be interesting.

Chris: And her opponent, from Japan, Ibuki! (Black bodysuit)

TALE OF THE TAPE

 _Name: Falke Krueger_

 _Height: 5'9 1/2_

 _Weight: 119_

 _Hair: Golden Blonde_

 _Eyes: Turqouise_

 _Origin: Germany_

 _Blood Type: A_

 _Birth Date: May 25th_

 _Debut: Street Fighter 5: Arcade Edition_

 _Fighting Style: Bojutsu & Psycho Power_

 _Likes: Milk tea & theater watching_

 _Dislikes: Shadaloo_

 _Occupation: Ed's Aide_

* * *

 _Name: Ibuki Makabe_

 _Height: 5'4_

 _Weight: 121_

 _Hair: Black_

 _Eyes: Brown_

 _Origin: Japan_

 _Blood Type: A_

 _Birth Date: December 6th_

 _Debut: Street Fighter 3: New Generation_

 _Fighting Style: Ninjutsu_

 _Likes: Her pet Don-chan (raccoon dog), roasted sweet potatos, cool boys, Elena, Sakura, Makoto & R. Mika_

 _Dislikes: Ninja training, detention, Guy's uptight way of the ninja & Gill_

 _Occupation: Ninja, Student_

Chris: Here we go. Falke starts first with a headlock, but Ibuki escapes with a teardrop suplex. She leaps onto the turnbuckle and there's the missile drop kick. Falke answers with a quick kick and a DDT. She gets a two count.

Jade: Falke is looking to finish this one but Ibuki acted quickly with a jawbreaker and a hurricanrana. She leaps onto the turnbuckle but Falke countered with a powerbomb. Ibuki is pretty much done. 1,2...

Tanya: No, not yet.

Chris: Ibuki is still in this with a few strikes and a Irish Whip. There's the armdrag. There's another and finally a drop kick.

Tanya: Ibuki got some momentum going. Can she keep up?

Jade: Falke is having trouble defending herself. Wait, Falke found a opening and there she goes, a Manhattan drop, Canadian Backbreaker, and a neckbreaker. 1,2,3.

Chris: Here is your winner, Falke!

Tanya: Falke is the first runner-up to the Street Fighter MITB match next week in Montreal. Coming up next is Nina Vs. Alisa and the second qualifying match goes to Karin and Sakura. We got a long night ahead of us.


	37. Match 2: Nina Vs Alisa

Bash at the Beach Season 5

Match 2: Nina Vs. Alisa

Chris: This next contest is set for one fall. Introducing first, from Ireland, Nina Williams (black bodysuit) and her opponent, from Russia, Alisa Bosconovitch. (Hot pink bikini)

Jade: This is not an MITB qualifying match.

Chris: That's right. Tekken will have their MITB matches in a few weeks.

TALE OF THE TAPE

 _Name: Nina Williams_

 _Height: 5'4_

 _Weight: 108_

 _Hair: Blonde_

 _Eyes: Blue_

 _Origin: Ireland_

 _Blood Type: A (changed due to cryostasis)_

 _Birth Date: Unknown_

 _Debut: Tekken (1995)_

 _Fighting Style: Assassination Arts based on Aikido & Koppojutsu_

 _Likes: Jin Kazama, Lars Alexandersson, Scotch, Tom from Tom & Jerry & Milk tea_

 _Dislikes: Anna Williams, Heihachi Mishima & the Mishima Zaibatsu_

 _Occupation: Assassin_

* * *

 _Name: Alisa Bosconovitch_

 _Height: 5'6_

 _Weight: Unknown_

 _Hair: Pink_

 _Eyes: Green_

 _Origin: Russia_

 _Blood Type: Electricity (through battery)_

 _Birth Date: Unknown_

 _Debut: Tekken 6_

 _Fighting Style: High Mobility Combat using thrusters_

 _Likes: Lars Alexandersson & diary writing_

 _Dislikes: Unknown_

 _Occupation: Protector of Jin Kazama (formerly)_

Jade: Nina begins first.

Chris: Nina with a good mix of punches and kicks and there's the DDT. Alisa has Nina against the rope from the Irish Whip. There's the Tilt-a-Whirl.

Tanya: Wow.

Jade: Alisa flies to the turnbuckle and wow, what a 450 splash!

Chris: 1,2 and Nina kicks out. Alisa continues her offense by elbows and a quick kick. But Nina counters her next attack and there's the Cross Armbreaker. She has it locked in but Alisa reverses and has her in a pin, 1,2,3. What the hell?

Tanya: Did Alisa beat Nina?

Chris: Here's your winner, Alisa!

Jade: Yup.

Chris: Nina couldn't believe it. She used a submission move and it got reversed into a pin. She's very upset.

Jade: More than upset if you ask me.

Chris: Next is the second MITB qualifying match between Karin Kanzuki and her rival, Sakura Kasugano. Stay tuned.


	38. Melody's Answering Machine

Bash at the Beach Season 5

Melody's Answering Machine 1

"Hey, this is Melody. I'm not home now so leave a message after the beep."

Sheva: Hey, girl. It's Sheva. Our match will not be until later. So I got Buffalo Wild Wings. Hit me back.

Jill: Mel, it's Jill. Sheva invited me for Buffalo Wild Wings. I got some Mountain Dew.

D'Va: Melody, it's D'Va. Did you take my Mountain Dew?

Jill: Me again. I totally took D'Va's Mountain Dew.

Menat: Melody, it's Menat. I'm calling for a nail appointment tomorrow afternoon, as is Karin and Sakura. just thought I let you know.

Lili: Lili here. Can you help me? Asuka keeps putting ex-lax in my tea.

Asuka: Melody, it's Asuka. Should've seen what I did to Lili last night.

Master Raven: Hey, Mel. I left you a coupon for a hair appointment. Make sure you stop by soon.

Tanya: Hey, it's Tanya. jade and I have a Tag Tornado later tonight so I need you to fill in for us.

Markiplier: Hello, Melody. My name is Markiplier and I will SEE YOU, in your title match. Buh-Bye!

Chris: Hey, babe.

Nina: Melody, it's Nina. I don't know if you heard, but I challenged Jade to a Street Fight. Alisa embarrassed me earlier, but not as bad as Menat was when Sheva defended her title. Give me a call.

Jade: Melody, it's Jade. I have a Street Fight against Nina. She didn't specify when, but she said because of Alisa beating her in the previous match. Don't worry. It won't be as bad as that silly pillow fight.

Menat: Mel, it's me again. is this true? jade and Nina in a Street Fight?

Ayane: Just got the news. Nina and Jade in a Street Fight! This is Ayane.

Master Raven: Nina challenging Jade to a Street Fight? I can't remember their last encounter, but hopefully nothing terrible happens.

Tanya: Jade just told me of her Street Fight with Nina. The word is being spread, Melody!

Chris: It's official, babe. Nina Vs. Jade! We don't know when yet, but I'll let you know.

Sheva: Jade and Nina... never thought them two would lock up soon.

END OF MESSAGES


	39. Nina's Challenge

Bash at the Beach Season 5

Nina's Challenge

Locker Room

Earlier after the match

Nina: Jade.

Jade: Nina.

Nina: Remember when I asked for a rematch a year or so ago?

Jade: I do not.

Nina: We had a submission match. it wasn't until Poison disrupted the match by assaulting Cammy.

Jade: Wait... I remember now. Are you still angry about that?

Nina: No, but thinking about it after I lost to Alisa, that's why I wanted this rematch.

Jade: And I accepted. What kind?

Nina: A Street Fight

Jade: Interesting. When?

Nina: Next week.

Jade: You're on.

Nina: Since you and I will be general managers of Mortal Kombat and Tekken respectively at the start of Season 6 in November, you and I will be really close. Not to worry, there will always be fair competition.

Jade: At least you're not Poison.

Nina: No, Jade. Maybe one day, we'll team up, but in a few weeks, us Tekken girls will be qualifying for the MITB match the week after. Our rematch won't be for a while, but it's long overdue.

Jade: Hopefully, there will be no interruptions.

Tanya: Chris, Jade and Nina will lock up again soon.

Chris: It'll be a while before this happens. Next week, Street Fighter will have the MITB match, but this Street fight is now set for next week as the main event. Spread the word!


	40. Match 3: Sakura Vs Karin

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Match 3: Second MITB Qualifying Match

Sakura Vs. Karin

Chris: This is the second MITB Qualifying match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Japan, Sakura Kasugano. (White bikini)

Jade: She's new.

Tanya: She's like the female version of Ryu, by the looks of it.

Chris: And her opponent, from Japan, Karin Kanzuki! (red bikini and matching skirt)

Jade: Chris, Nina just challenged me to a Street fight next week.

Tanya: We saw.

Chris: Why?

Jade: Remember the Submission match in the first season?

Chris: Yeah

Jade: Poison was the reason fro the rematch.

Tanya: Aw, yes. The bitch.

Jade: She assaulted Cammy and challenged you.

Tanya: Yea, and I made her fake boobs even faker.

TALE OF THE TAPE

 _Name: Karin Kanzuki_

 _Height: 5'4_

 _Weight: 130_

 _Origin: Japan_

 _Hair: Blonde_

 _Eyes: Hazel_

 _Blood Type: B_

 _Birth Date: September 15_

 _Debut: Street Fighter Alpha 3_

 _Fighting Style: Kanzuki-ryu_

 _Likes: Total victory_

 _Dislikes: Middle-class ideals, people who cannot fulfill their obligations_

 _Occupation: Head of the Kanzuki Zaibatsu_

* * *

 _Name: Sakura Kasugano_

 _Height: 5'2_

 _Weight: 115_

 _Origin: Japan_

 _Hair: Brown_

 _Eyes: Brown_

 _Blood Type: A (O in Rival Schools)_

 _Birth Date: March 15_

 _Debut: Street Fighter Alpha 2_

 _Fighting Style: Ansatsuken (Copy of Ryu)_

 _Likes: PE class, Ryu, video games, track and field, white rice & becoming stronger_

 _Dislikes: Playing video games with her brother, Tsukushi (Because she always loses) math_

 _Occupation: Student, arcade manager_

Chris: Karin starts first with a few punches. Sakura followed up and...

Tanya:...

Jade:...

Chris:...

Tanya: Am I sensing deja vu?

Chris: They're just slapping each other.

Jade: This reminds me of that Asuka Vs. Lili match a while back.

Chris: Sakura finally got something going with the Shoryuken. She follows up with a butt drop. 1,2...

Tanya: Karin seems to be having trouble recovering as Sakura rushes in... oh my god, what a 20-hit combo! This could be it. 1,2...

Chris: Not yet. Karin is still in this. Sakura goes in for a Hurricane Kick but Karin caught her leg and she goes for the Figure Four leg lock. Sakura taps out. here's your winner, Karin Kanzuki!

Jade: Karin proved to be more effective in combat and is the second forerunner of the Street Fighter MITB match next week. Coming up is the 10-min Ironman with Kitana taking on Vanessa of King of Fighters. Next


	41. Girl Talk

Bash at the Beach Season 5

Girl Talk

Locker room

Sheva, Jill and Melody were enjoying some Buffalo Wild Wings.

Sheva: Did you see that shit?

Melody: They were slapping each other.

Jill: (Laughs)

Melody: Hopefully the Ironman match would be more entertaining.

Nina: Ladies...

Melody: Nina...

Nina: Melody. I take it you girls heard the news?

Melody: Social media is blowing up.

Nina: Hopefully Poison won't interfere like last time.

Sheva: Want some wings?

Nina: Sure.


	42. Match 4: 10-Min Ironman

Bash At The beach Season 5

Match 4: 10-Min Ironman

Kitana Vs. Vanessa

Chris: This is the 10-min Ironman match where you must be the one with the most points than your opponent in order to win. Introducing first, from Edenia, Princess Kitana (Long blue thigh-slit dress covering her MK9 alternate)

Jade: This is the woman who I was a protector for many years.

Chris: Style and grace, two of her best traits. And her opponent, please welcome Vanessa (sleeveless white shirt with red tie and striped bikini with 3 different shades of purple: Regular, Plum and light)

Tanya: Hmm. We got a redhead.

Jade: Her dossier says she's a boxer.

TALE OF THE TAPE

 _Name: Kitana_

 _Height: 5'7_

 _Weight: 113_

 _Origin: Edenia_

 _Hair: Black_

 _Eyes: Blue_

 _Blood Type: Unknown_

 _Birth Date: Unknown_

 _Debut: Mortal Kombat 2_

 _Fighting Style: Eagle Claw and Ba Gua_

 _Likes: Jade, her mother Sindel_

 _Dislikes: Shao Kahn and anyone else associated with him._

 _Occupation: Princess_

* * *

 _Name: Vanessa_

 _Height: 6'0_

 _Weight: 147_

 _Origin: Unknown_

 _Hair: Red_

 _Eyes: Brown_

 _Blood Type: B_

 _Birth Date: January 9th_

 _Debut: King of Fighters '99 Evolution_

 _Fighting Style: Boxing_

 _Likes: Wedding ring_

 _Dislikes: indecisive people, ghosts_

 _Occupation: Mercenary, housewife_

Jade: Here we go. Vanessa starts off with a few punches.

Chris: She is a boxer who is very effective up close, but against Kitana, that might be difficult.

Tanya: That's true, but since there are no weapons allowed, other then the weapons used for the ring, Kitana may be at a respectable disadvantage.

Chris: Vanessa keeps the pressure on Kitana until the princess of Edenia broke free with a combo breaker attack and mounts her offense. Remember, this is 1 10-min Ironman match, and you must be the one to score enough points than your opponent to win.

Jade: Kitana tried her suplex but Vanessa counters it with her own.

Chris: Just 8 minutes left and one of these ladies need to put some points on the board and I think that roundhouse by Kitana just might do it. 1,2,3. Kitana scores the first point. Vanessa is still looking sharp but Kitana hampers that sharpness with a vicious knee to the face. Boy, Kitana might have knocked her out. 1,2,3.

Five minutes later

Jade: Vanessa still hasn't gotten up yet. With just a few more minutes to go.

Chris: The bell just rung. Here's your winner, Kitana!

Jade: Maybe this Ironman should've been given 5 minutes instead of ten.

Chris: I agree. Vanessa has not woken up. Wait, she is recovering but she has no idea that the match was over. That blow to the face put her to sleep and the match ended with Kitana pertaining victory. Next is the third MITB qualifying match.


	43. Interview With Vanessa

Bash at the Beach Season 5

Interview with Vanessa

Tanya: I'm here with King of Fighter's Vanessa. What happened out there? You had Kitana locked down and...

Vanessa: I had no idea what happened. One minute I was competing in the ring, and the next, I was unconscious. It felt like I slept throughout the match, and believe me, I wanted to compete but that blow to my head knocked me out cold.

Tanya: How are you feeling now?

Vanessa: Perhaps next time, I'll lay off the beer so I can focus.

Tanya: Ok... Chris?


	44. Match 5 Cammy & R Mika

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Match 5: Third MITB Qualifying Match

R. Mika Vs. Cammy

Chris: Thanks, Tanya. This is the third MITB Qualifying match set for one fall. Introducing first, from Japan, Rainbow Mika (Her SF5 attire) and her opponent, from the Great Britain, Cammy White (light green bodysuit)

TALE OF THE TAPE

 _Name: "Rainbow" Mika Nanakawa_

 _Height: 5"5_

 _Weight: 154_

 _Origin: Japan_

 _Hair: Blonde_

 _Eyes: Blue_

 _Blood Type: O_

 _Debut: Street Fighter Alpha 3_

 _Fighting Style: Pro Wrestling_

 _Birth Date: March 15th_

 _Likes: Zangief's Wrestling philosophy, Intense workouts (Including running on sandy beaches, push-ups using fingers and neck bridges)_

 _Dislikes: Rude youngsters_

 _Occupation: Wrestler_

* * *

 _Name: Cammy While (AKA Killer Bee)_

 _Height: 5'5_

 _Weight: 134_

 _Origin: Great Britain_

 _Hair: Blonde_

 _Eyes: Turquoise_

 _Blood Type: B_

 _Debut: Super Street Fighter 2_

 _Fighting Style: Shadaloo combat combined with Special Forces training from Delta Red_

 _Birth Date: January 6th_

 _Likes: Her allies, including Ryu, Guile, Chun Li and Sakura, cats, cake and her sisters (The Shadaloo Dolls)_

 _Dislikes: Everything in a bad mood, Shadaloo and sympathy towards her_

 _Occupation: Operative of the Delta Red (MI6) Former Shadaloo assassin_

Chris: Our third annual MITB Qualifying match has begun and these two are ready to go. Mika starts first with a suplex but Cammy escapes and counters with a bulldog. Cammy cannon drills her and there's the powerbomb, 1,2 and a kickout.

Jade: Mika Irish Whips Cammy to the left corner and shoulder charges and follows up with a Canadian backbreaker and neckbreaker combo. 1,2 and Cammy kicked out. Cammy leaps into the right corner and there's the missile dropkick. There's the STF and it's locked in. Mika taps out. Here's your winner, Cammy White!

Tanya: I expected Mika to put in a little more effort. Canny just made it too easy.

Chris: Ext, the tag team with Team Resident Evil taking on Team King of Fighters. Stay tuned.


	45. Match 6: Team RE Vs Team KOF

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Match 6: Tag Team

Claire Redfield & Jill Valentine Vs. Angel & King

Chris: This tag team match is set for one fall. Introducing first, the team of Resident Evil, Jill Valentine and Claire Redfield (Jill: Yellow bikini, Claire: Red bikini) and their opponents, the team of King of Fighters, Angel and King (Angel: Black bikini, King: Turquoise bodysuit)

Jade: Claire and Angel will start off. I'm actually liking Angel.

Tanya: You gotta wonder...

Chris: About what?

Tanya: King. Sounds like a nickname for a guy.

Jade: Well, considering her looks, I'd say it's a female.

Chris: Angel is already at work with those suplexes and Claire is trying to escape but is having a hard time trying to counter after three suplexes. Angel tries a different tactic by using elbows but Claire counters with a knee to the gut and there's a backbreaker. 1,2 and Angel kicks out. Claire tags in Jill.

Tanya: This could be interesting. I wonder how Jill can handle herself against a wrestler like Angel.

Chris: Jill can hold her own.

Jade: Angel and Jill are exchanging blows until Jill found a opening and a belly-to-belly suplex. Angel is trying to find an opening herself and got one with Jill's roundhound kick, countering it with an hooked leg takedown, 1,2 and Jill kicks out. Angel tags in King and there she goes with those kicks!

Chris: King's Muay Thai style to me hits really hard as Jill was kicked in the face. She might be out. 1,2,3. Claire was too late to stop it. Here are you winners, Angel and King.

Jade: King put a lot into that kick!

Tanya: No kidding! Jill felt it real good.

Chris: We're halfway through the show so stay tuned to the fourth MITB qualifying match up next.


	46. King Apologizes

Bash at the Beach Season 5

King Apologizes

Cassie: After their win, King of King of Fighters requested a short interview. King, you and Angel did great on your tag team match, but why this interview?

King: I felt guilty for doing Jill Valentine dirty like that. I didn't realize she'd fall so fast. Jill, I'm really sorry...

Jill: Oh, you're sorry? You won by a cheap shot.

King: Would you consider a rematch?

Jill: To kick your ass. Definitely. Lightning won't strike twice.

King: You're on, next week. Oh and, Jill. I know you can do much better (Walks away and laughs)

Jade: Wow.

Tanya: Jill got punked big time. And they're facing off again next week.

Chris: We'll see if Jill can redeem herself after that kick!

Tanya: I'm still shocked by how much emphasis she placed on that kick. I somehow doubt it can happen again.


	47. Match 7: C Viper Vs Rose

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Match 7: Fourth MITB Qualifying Match

C. Viper Vs. Rose

Chris: This is the fourth annual MITB Qualifying match set for one fall. Introducing first, please welcome Crimson Viper! (black bodysuit) and her opponent, from Italy, Rose (Purple bodysuit)

Jade: Rose looks amazing.

Tanya: Probably the first Street Fighter girl to have purple hair, the second being Menat.

TALE OF THE TAPE

 _Name: Rose_

 _Height: 5'10_

 _Weight: 119_

 _Origin: Italy_

 _Birth Date: July 7_

 _Blood Type: Unknown_

 _Debut: Street Fighter Alpha_

 _Hair: Violet_

 _Eyes: Violet_

 _Fighting Style: Soul Power_

 _Likes: Sherry (Wine) taking baths_

 _Dislikes: UV rays, waking up early_

 _Occupation: Fortune Teller_

* * *

 _Name: Maya Gutierrez_

 _Height: 5'9_

 _Weight: 123_

 _Origin: New York, New York_

 _Birth Date: July 18_

 _Blood Type: AB_

 _Debut: Street Fighter IV_

 _Hair: Crimson_

 _Eyes: Green_

 _Fighting Style: Secret Spy Gadgetry_

 _Likes: Her daughter (Lauren) Money_

 _Dislikes: Mission interference, Working overtime_

 _Occupation: C.I.A Agent_

Chris: Here we go. Viper starts first with a few kicks and Rose was able to counter the last one and trips her. Rose looks to try a moonsault splash and it worked, 1,2 and Viper kicks out. Viper throw Rose to the left turnbuckle and knees her in the gut, climbs up and there's the Tornado DDT.

Jade: Rose clotheslines Viper down and blocked another attack with a armdrag.

Tanya: Notice that Viper is wearing her gloves, as those types of weapons are prohibited.

Chris: They can use weapons from under the ring only, and only during matches where weapons can be used. Viper body punches Rose many times, hooks her leg over Rose's head as she doubles over and she connects the facecrusher. 1,2... Rose kicks out. Viper tried a high kick but Rose once again counters with a leg trip again. Rose then puts her into a Boston Crab.

Tanya: Viper needs to escape, but taps out.

Chris: Here's your winner, Rose!

Jade: Rose is now our 4th MITB Qualifier. We have Falke, Karin, Cammy and now Rose. Our fifth MITB match involving Laura Matsuda and Juri Han will happen after our Tag Tornado match.

Chris: Next.


	48. Match 8: Tag Tornado

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Match 8: Tag Tornado

Jade & Tanya Vs. Ling Xiaoyu & Lei Fang

Chris: This Tornado tag match is set for one fall. Introducing first, from Edenia, they are the tag team champions, Team Mortal Kombat, Jade and Tanya! (Jade: Emerald bikini, Tanya: Gold bikini) and their opponents, from China, Ling Xiaoyu and Lei Fang (Ling: Magenta bikini, Lei: light blue bikini)

Melody: What up? It's your girl, Melody joining Chris for this Tornado match.

Chris: And here we go. Edenia Vs. China.

Melody: Tanya battles Lei Fang and Jade takes on Ling.

Chris: Tanya: is putting some takedowns to good use. Ling has Jade on the defensive for a little bit until she tosses Ling out of the ring. Tanya continues working on Lei and gets her with a Lynching submission hold and Lei taps out. Wow. That's it?

Melody: Are you serious? Come on, Lei!

Chris: Ling does not look happy. This match ended way too early without a lot of action. jade and Tanya were disappointed.

Tanya: Lei, what's wrong with you? Why did you give up so easily?

Lei: That submission hurts...

Tanya: Submissions are supposed to hurt, honey. You could've escaped...

Lei: Can we restart?

Tanya: I... guess. What do you think, Jade?

Jade: I didn't know this happened. Chris, would you restart the match?

Chris: You got it.

Tanya: Defend yourself better.

Melody: Looks like the match restarted.

Chris: One of the very times we've done so and Lei puts her Tai Chi to good use.

Melody: Jade continues giving Ling a hard time defending herself.

Chris: Tanya tosses Lei out of the ring and goes up to the turnbuckle.

Melody: Ling finally got Jade down with her Jade throw and there's the pin 1,2,3. Tanya already took flight and splashed Lei.

Chris: Here's your winner, Lei Fang and Ling Xiaoyu!

Melody: Chris, I'm not liking this outcome.

Chris: Why?

Melody: Lei wanted to restart the match and these people think they used the restart to pick up this win.

Chris: For what purpose?

Melody: A title match perhaps?

Chris: Tanya did not realize what happened until the it was too late.

Jade: Lei, Ling, I am very angry and disappointed! You used the restart to to take our win away!

Ling: Sorry, Jade, but Team China is looking ahead for a title match.

Melody: I KNEW IT!

Chris: You were right, Mel!

Tanya: A title match? Is this how you pick up wins by restarting the match when someone beats you? No. I'll tell you what. Next week, Ling, you and me. We're going to settle this dispute in a 3 Stages of Hell match!

Melody: WHOA!

Ling: You got it. If I beat you, Lei and I will be the No'1 contenders for your titles.

Jade: And if we win, you two will be back to the drawing board.

Chris: Tanya Vs. Ling Xiaoyu in a 3 Stages of Hell match where you must win two rounds out of three to win.

Melody: Aw, man. Next week's show is already being talked about right now.

Chris: Stick around with me, Tanya and jade for the next MITB Qualifying match.


	49. Match 9: Laura Vs Juri

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Match 9: Fifth MITB Qualifying Match

Laura Vs. Juri

Chris: This is the 5th MITB Qualifying match set for one fall. Introducing first, from Brazil, Laura Matsuda! (Light green bikini and thong) and her opponent, from Korea, Juri Han! (Black and purple bikini and thong).

Jade: Those thongs look really good.

Tanya: I'll say.

TALE OF THE TAPE

 _Name: Laura Matsuda_

 _Height: 5'9_

 _Weight: 159_

 _Origin: Brazil_

 _Hair: Black_

 _Eyes: Brown_

 _Blood Type: O_

 _Birth Date: July 30th_

 _Debut: Street Fighter V_

 _Fighting Style: Matsuda Jujitsu_

 _Likes: Meat dishes, fighting strong opponents, relaxing on the beach_

 _Dislikes: Vegetables, boredom_

 _Occupation: Martial Artist_

* * *

 _Name: Juri Han_

 _Height: 5'5_

 _Weight: 126_

 _Origin: South Korea_

 _Hair: Black_

 _Eyes: Purple (Turquoise in SFV)_

 _Blood Type: AB_

 _Birth Date: January 1st_

 _Debut: Super Street Fighter IV_

 _Fighting Style: Tae Kwon Do_

 _Likes: Spicy food, fighting strong opponents, spiders_

 _Dislikes: Rules, boring people_

 _Occupation: S.I.N Agent_

Chris: Let's see what these two can do. Jade and Tanya joins us, me and Melody, after that controversial victory for Lei Fang and Ling Xiaoyu.

Tanya: Controversial, indeed.

Melody: And you have a 3 Stages of hell match against Ling.

Tanya: Yea. I made that match.

Jade: You have to win two rounds by pinfall or submission.

Chris: Juri has got some good offense going with those kicks.

Melody: She's the first Tae Kwon Do fighter in Street Fighter, and I'm liking what I see.

Jade: Laura needs to get the ball rolling.

Chris: No doubt. Laura has gotten Juri where she wants her in the corner. There's the Hurricanra... OH! Never mind. Juri with a powerbomb. 1,2,, Laura kicks out.

Melody: Juri looks to finish her off but Laura elbows her in the mouth, pushes her to the corner, and shoulder charges her several times before she tries her hurricanrana again. And she lands it. 1,2 and Juri raises her shoulder.

Chris: Laura looks to try and end this with a few kicks, and a takedown, 1,2 and Juri remains alive. Juri throw Laura down and there's the ground headlock locked in.

Melody: Laura kicked Juri a few times and escaped. They tieup.

Tanya: Juri gets the upper hand by a Russian Leg Sweep. Juri looks to try and finish this.

Jade: And there she goes with her SFV finisher 1,2... WHAT?

Chris: Laura is still in this!

Melody: Laura is a tough gal.

Chris: And now Laura answers back with her SFV finisher ending with a camel clutch. Juri taps out. Here's your winner, Laura Matsuda!

Jade: Laura is the fifth forerunner of the Street Fighter Money in the Bank match next week.

Melody: I need to get ready, guys. My match with Sheva is up next.


	50. Match 10: Melody Vs (C) Sheva

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Match 9: No' 1 Contender Match

Melody Vs. (C) Sheva

Chris: This next contest is set for one fall. Introducing first, from West Africa, she is the Women's Champion, Sheva Alomar (Gold bikini) and her opponent, form Los Angeles, California, Melody Jones (silver bodysuit)

Tanya: Wow. Melody changed her wardrobe a little bit.

Chris: She's a supermodel. She always has different bikini, thong and bodysuit designs for the Summer, and this one definitely hugs her curves real well.

TALE OF THE TAPE

 _Name: Sheva Alomar_

 _Height: 5'5_

 _Weight: 115_

 _Origin: West Africa_

 _Hair: Mix of blonde and brown_

 _Eyes: Brown_

 _Blood Type: AB+_

 _Birth Date: Unknown (Born in 1986)_

 _Debut: Resident Evil 5_

 _Fighting Style: Firearms and archery_

 _Likes: Unknown_

 _Dislikes: Bioterrorism_

 _Occupation: BSAA Agent (West African Branch)_

* * *

 _Name: Melody Jones_

 _Height: 5'6_

 _Weight: 119_

 _Origin: Los Angeles, California_

 _Hair: Black_

 _Eyes: Blue_

 _Blood Type: B_

 _Birth Date: June 9th_

 _Debut: Love & War 4_

 _Fighting Style: Kickboxing (Combined with Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Sambo and Shotokan)_

 _Likes: Beaches, latest fashions, clubbing with her friends._

 _Dislikes: Disrespectful people, alcohol_

 _Occupation: General of the Homefront Warriors (In the Love & War saga) Nail Salon owner, supermodel (In other stories)_

Jade: Here we go.

Chris: Melody must win this if she is to fight Sheva again fro the championship.

Jade: Sheva starts her offense first. A couple of body shots and a Irish Whip. Sheva follows up with a neckbreaker. Melody took Sheva down with a armbar. Sheva escapes and clotheslines her.

Chris: Melody knees Sheva in the stomach and look at this, the Fisherman's Driver, 1,2, oh! Almost.

Tanya: This might have slowed Sheva down a little bit.

Chris: Not exactly. Sheva took Melody in the corner and shoulder charges her several times before the money flip. 1,2... Melody kicks out.

Jade: Melody with a nice punch counter and follows up with a oh man! Mexican Stretch Buster! That could do it!1,2 and Sheva gets the shoulder up. Sheva looks groggy and and is barely able to stand. Melody tried to grapple Sheva but Sheva countered with Manhattan Drop and the Canadian Backbreaker and neckbreaker combo. This should do it. 1,2...

Tanya: Melody survives!

Chris: Melody elbows Sheva twice and a arm flip

Jade: This is crazy.

Chris: These women will stop at nothing to show us how resilient they truly are. Melody and Sheva had exchanged blow after blow all match long now. Neither one is backing down. Sheva with a vicious knee to the stomach and a Irish Whip. Melody stops after recoiling from the ropes. Sheva rushed but Melody ducked and Sheva got tossed out of the ring. Melody exits the ring and tossed Sheva into the steel steps. Sheva countered and tossed Melody into the steel steps. Sheva attacks some more with a series of punches before tossing her back into the ring, goes to the turnbuckle and there's the Moonsault.

Jade: Melody countered the Moonsault with both knees on her back. Melody looks to finish her off right now. Here she goes. Steam Roller into a Samoan Drop, but she's not done yet. There's the neckbreaker. 1,2,3.

Chris: Here's your name and the new No' 1 Contender, Melody Jones!

Jade: Such resilience from these two.

Tanya: No kidding! This was the best match I've ever seen!

Chris: Sheva wakes up and turns Melody around, kicks her in the gut and the DDT! She has the mic in her hand. Remember, Sheva has a surprise for Melody if she were to win.

Sheva: Melody... (Breathing hard) That was one hell of a match. But the reason why I DDT'd you is to give you the surprise we talked about. Next week, you will take me on again for this championship... In a Ultimate Submission match inside a steel cage!

Tanya: WHAT?

Chris: Ultimate Submission?! Are you serious?

Jade: Oh my god! Inside a cage?

Tanya: It's like a prison...

Chris: Even more so.

Sheva: 30 minutes inside the cage. Our bodies will be destroyed in the process. But only one will walk out as champion. So, Mel. Let's hop you have what it takes to last in the cage with me.

Chris: Wow. This is huge.

Jade: Can Melody even do it?

Chris: I'm not sure, but we have one more MITB qualifying match and the Marvel Vs. DC Team Battle Royal as our main event.


	51. Match 11: Chun Li Vs Sharon

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Match 11: Final MITB Qualifying Match

Chun-Li Vs. Sharon

Chris: This is the final MITB Qualifying match set for one fall. Introducing first, from China, Chun-Li (Mandarin for Spring Beauty) (Her Premium Battle skin in SFV) and her opponent, from France, Sharon (Brown bikini and and tights with chaps on right side)

TALE OF THE TAPE

 _Name: Chun Li_

 _Height: 5"6_

 _Weight: Chun Li would rather keep that a secret._

 _Origin: China_

 _Blood Type: A_

 _Hair: Dark Brown_

 _Eyes: Brown_

 _Birth Date March 1st_

 _Debut: Street Fighter II: The World Warrior_

 _Fighting Style: Chinese Martial Arts_

 _Likes: Crepes, fruit, candy, Western Confectionary and her friends (Ryu, Ken, Cammy, Guile and Li Fen)_

 _Dislikes: Crime, people who can't get to the point, indecisive and shady people, Shadaloo_

 _Occupation: Interpol officer_

* * *

 _Name: Sharon Casseux_

 _Height: 5'7_

 _Weight: 136_

 _Origin: Monaco_

 _Blood Type: A_

 _Hair: Red_

 _Eyes: Light red_

 _Birth Date: September 7th_

 _Debut: Street Fighter EX2_

 _Fighting Style: Hapkido_

 _Likes: Her lost parents_

 _Dislikes: Unconvincing circumstances_

 _Occupation: Secret agent, nun_

Chris: Here we go. I get the feeling Chun Li already got this one in the bag.

Jade: How so?

Chris: Her thighs, that's how. Chun Li is famous with those kicks. Sharon starts with some elbows and Chun Li answers back with a back kick. Sharon runs and knocks Chun Li down with a back elbow.

Tanya: Here we go. Chun Li has the advantage.

Chris: Sharon hiptosses Chun Li twice and then the suplex, 1,2 and Chun Li shoulders up. Sinning Bird Kick beautifully executed. Sharon tries a kick but Chun Li parries and look at those legs.

Jade: This is why Chun Li at her finest, her SFV finisher. That should do it. 1,2,3.

Chris That does it! We have all six participants for next week's Money In The Bank match. We have Falke, Juri, Laura, Karin, Cammy and Chun Li. Coming up we have a main event, the Marvel Vs. DC Team battle Royal to end the show. Stay tuned for a interview with the qualifiers. Next.


	52. A Talk With the Winners

Bash At The Beach

A Talk With the Winners

Cassie: Hey, y'all! I have the qualifiers ready for next week's Money In The Bank Ladder match. Ladies, like the first one with the King of Fighters competitors, tell me how you plan to top what they did last week.

Chun-Li: It's no secret that I faced these girls before, but in a ladder match, at least it'll give me a challenge worth participating.

Rose: I believe this is a golden opportunity to acquire the Street Fighter briefcase. If the young lady, Melody Jones becomes champion, one of us could actually challenge her for the title.

Juri: At least we agree on one thing. Sheva is our current champion, but don't forget, Angel of King of Fighters still holds her briefcase and can cash it in at any time. Not tonight, though.

Cammy: I've never competed in a Ladder match, but with the briefcase up for grabs, it'll be easy.

Falke: Since my debut, my time to shine will come. In this ladder match, no mercy will be shown by me or the others.

Karin: Especially when you have six of the best combatants of Street Fighter. All of you will be see the divide in our classes.

Cassie: Definitely the match we're looking forward to next week. Chris?

Chris: Thanks, Cassie. Now get ready for the main event: Marvel Vs. DC Team Battle Royal, next.


	53. Main Event: Marvel Vs DC TBR

Bash At The Beach

Main Event: Marvel Vs. DC Team Battle Royal

Chris: This is the Main Event, St. Louis. This is the Marvel Vs. DC Team battle royal where you must throw your opponent over the top rope. Introducing first, the team of DC, Black Canary, Starfire and introducing, Supergirl! (Black Canary: Black bikini and fishnets, Starfire: her Injustice 2 attire, Supergirl: light blue bikini with a "S" on the top) and their opponents, Team Marvel, Storm, Rogue and Psylocke! (Storm: Black bikini with lightning blot design, Rogue: Red and yellow bikini, Psylocke: navy blue bodysuit.)

Jade: Two legendary superhero franchises ready to prove themselves in this match.

Tanya: After the entire show with 11 matches, this was what I was waiting for.

Chris: The wait is finally over with Black Canary and Rogue, Supergirl with Storm and Starfire with Psylocke. A good mix of martial arts on display here. Canary has Rogue in the corner and threw her down with a hip toss. Starfire looks to try something big on Psylocke with Supergirl's help and there's the double Fisherman's suplex. Rogue with a DDT on Canary. Starfire switches to Rogue with a facebuster. Psylocke battles Canary with a exchange of blows looking for a opening. Supergirl takes Storm to the corner but Ororo Munroe, AKA Storm has other ideas by countering Supergirl's shoulder charge with a quick escape.

Jade: Smart move.

Tanya: Psylocke has Canary on the edge of the turnbuckle. Canary says no with a push.

Jade: Starfire is having trouble against Rogue and Canary drop kicks Rogue.

Tanya: Psylocke looks to put Supergirl away, but Kara Zor-El answer with a counter that took Psylocke over. She's out.

Chris: Canary just got eliminated as well. Oh shit!

Jade: Starfire is using her fiery hair move called Burning Desire on all competitors.

Tanya: Supergirl is about to throw Rogue and with Starfire's help, she succeeds, but Storm clotheslined Starfire out, leaving only Supergirl and Storm.

Chris: Here we go! They tieup but Supergirl misread as she missed her suplex, allowing Storm to strike, a knee to the stomach, a Irish Whip to the ropes and a dropkick. She rushes but Supergirl ducked, forcing Storm out but she held on to the ropes and she shoulder charges Supergirl, comes back in and ninja tosses her over the ropes. Supergirl hung on but got elbowed out of the ring. Here's your winner, Storm!

Jade: I gotta say this was entertaining to say the least.

Tanya: Ororo Munroe stands tall with her first victory for Marvel.

Chris: St. Louis, this show is like a Pay-Per-View and to be honest, this was a lot of fun. However, next week, a series of challenges have been made. Take a look at the schedule and we'll see you next time in Montreal!

Schedule for the Montreal

Match 1: Jill Vs. King (Singles)

DC Calendar Shoot

Match 2: Ling Xiaoyu Vs Tanya (3 Stages of Hell)

Match 3: Melody Vs. (C) Sheva (Ultimate Submission in Steel Cage)

Match 4: Street Fight MITB

Main Event: Nina Vs. Jade (Street Fight)


	54. Match 1: Jill Vs King (Singles)

Bash At The Beach

Montreal, Quebec, Canada

7:49 PM

Chris: Montreal, we welcome you to another episode of Bash At The Beach. Tonight we have grudge matches and we have the Street Fighter Money In The Bank ladder match later on. First, we have Jill Valentine on Resident Evil facing King of King of Fighters, Tanya Vs Ling Xiaoyu in a 3 Stages of Hell match. Women's champion Sheva Alomar takes on Melody Jones in a Ultimate Submission match inside a cage and our main event after the MITB match, Nina Williams of Tekken battles Jade of Mortal Kombat in a street fight. Welcome to Grudge Night. Starting first, please welcome Jill Valentine. (blue bikini) and her opponent, from France, King!

Sheva: Jill looks prepared after that kick she took last week.

Chris: I know, right. Women's champion Sheva Alomar is joining me throughout the show as Jade and Tanya are in the back preparing for their match.

Sheva: I want to see Jill in action.

Chris: Have you spoken to Melody at all?

Sheva: We had a chat on the phone last night about the match, and our match for this title won't be just for submissions. You have to wear your opponent down. Going for a submission early on won't give you any advantages.

TALE OF THE TAPE

 _Name: Jill Vaentine_

 _Height: 5'5_

 _Weight: 123_

 _Hair: Brown (Blonde in RE5)_

 _Eyes: Hazel_

 _Blood Type: Unknown_

 _Origin: U.S.A (Not specified)_

 _Debut: Resident Evil (1996)_

 _Fighting Style: Unknown_

 _Likes: Unknown_

 _Dislikes: Unknown_

 _Occupation: BSAA Agent_

* * *

 _Name: King_

 _Height: 5'9_

 _Weight: 130_

 _Hair: Blonde_

 _Eyes: Blue_

 _Blood Type: A_

 _Origin: France_

 _Debut: Art of Fighting (!992)_

 _Fighting Style: Muay Thai_

 _Likes: Her kid brother Jan, Ryo Sakazaki (Love interest)_

 _Dislikes: Meat_

 _Occupation: Bartender and owner at Illusion Bar_

Sheva: I hope this doesn't go down like last week.

Chris: Clearly. But King seems to have the advantage as she is a Muay Thai kickboxer.

Sheva: That's what I was afraid of. Jill needs to be careful.

Chris: Those kicks can do you in.

Sheva: Which is why Jill must rely on defense to survive and she countered that very kick with a leg sweep. Jill took her to the corner and there's a elbow to the face.

Chris: Jill is trying to pick up some momentum and it looks like she's keeping King on the defensive as long as possible. After that embarrassing loss last week, she looks to redeem herself. And that fisherman's suplex seemed to do the trick. 1,2 and King kicks out. Jill looks to try to keep the momentum going until King kneed her in the gut.

Sheva: There goes her momentum. And there's that kick to the head again. 1,2 an Jill says no.

Chris: It seems Jill is taking this lying down again. King tried some elbows but Jill tried a suplex.

Sheva: Big mistake. King counters with some Muay Thai clinch combos, a good mix of elbows, kicks and knees. That's 10 blows and that same kick again. 1,2,3. Jill has fallen victim to the same tactic.

Chris: I bet Jill wouldn't want to fight her anymore after all that. Hers' your winner, King!

Sheva: Why is she named King? isn't that a guy thing?

Chris: Beats me but coming up next, the women of DC Comics will have their calendar shoot for September. Stay tuned.


	55. DC Calendar Shoot

Bash At The Beach

DC Calendar Shoot

Melody: Hey, y'all, It's ya girl Melody with another calendar shoot. I have Black Canary with me. She has the camera ready and the girls of DC are ready to go.

Black Canary: You ladies ready?

Killer Frost blowing cool ice in a kiss in her blue bikini

Supergirl levitates in the air posing in her light blue bikini with a "S" on the chest

Starfire walks seductively towards the camera in her orange bikini

Vixen on her knees doing her tiger pose in her yellow bikini with red scratch mark design

Harley Quinn winks at the camera in her red and black bikini

Zatanna poses with her hands under her wand to balance it in her black bikini with fishnets and magician's hat

Catwoman does her cat pose in her black leather bodysuit

Barbara Gordon poses and points at the camera with a smile in her Batgirl costume minus the pants and mask.

Black Canary: Looks like September is looking hot.

Melody: Indeed, but coming up next, it's about to get even hotter with Tanya's 3 Stages of Hell match. Next.


	56. Jill's Failed Kickboxing Lesson

Bash At The Beach

Jill's Failed Kickboxing Lesson

At Jill's apartment on the upper floor stairway

Jill: Hi, I'm Jill Valen... Claire, are we recording?

Claire: Uh, yeah!

Jill: I'm Jill Valentine. Yea, I got my ass kicked by King. Everybody's saying "Oh, Jill, how could you kick your ass kick..." Shut the fuck up! Anyway, I'm gonna teach you that same kick that knocked me out twice.

Claire: You're not seriously...

Jill: Shut up!

Claire: (Laughs)

Jill: Anyway, ready?

Claire: Show 'em how it's done.

Jill performs a high kick and ends up hitting the stairway pole.

Jill: OW! Shit! Claire...

Jill falls down the stairs.

Claire: Goddamnit, Jill... Ladies and gentlemen, I must apologize for Jill's..."

Jill: I think I broke a butt cheek...

Claire: I gotta go...


	57. Match 2: 3 Stages of Hell

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Match 2: 3 Stages of Hell

Tanya Vs. Ling Xiaoyu

Chris: This next contest is a 3 Stages of Hell match where you must score a pin or submission twice in order to win. Introducing first, from Edenia, Tanya! (Gold bustier and skirt) and her opponent, from China, Ling Xiaoyu! (Pink bodysuit)

Jade: Whoa. Tanya just lit the outside ring on fire.

Chris: This is the 3 Stages of Hell match after all. You just can;t leave the ring or risk getting burned. Tanya starts with some elbows, but Ling counters one with her Jade throw. Ling punishes Tanya with some combos until Tanya dips low with a sweep, Irish Whipping her towards the corner. Ling can feel the intense heat outside the ring.

Jade: She must be careful not to get burned.

Chris: That's right. Ling escapes, countering Tanya's drop kick with a flipping leg drop. 1,2 and Tanya kicks out. Tanya quick kicks her in the gut and tried the suplex but Ling escapes and drop kicks her down. Tanya charges her but Ling gets the hurricanrana and a pin, 1,2,3. Ling gets the first point. She needs another to win. Tanya looks to try and finish Ling, but Ling clotheslines her three times and finished it with her Ruby takedown. 1,2 and Tanya again kicks out.

Jade: If Ling wins, we will defend our titles next week.

Chris: Tanya is trying to get something going and she got Ling on the ground with a sweep.

Jade: Tanya blocked some attacks and used her split kick, 1,2,3. Tanya gets one.

Chris: Ling had tried to find a opening but Tanya isn't having it. She grabbed Ling's kick and tripped her, following up with a STF.

Jade: She's got it locked in. Will this be it?

Chris: Ling taps out. That's it! Here's your winner, Tanya!

Jade: Thank you, Tanya.

Chris: It sounds like you two didn't want to defend your titles.

Jade: They pulled a fast one on us last week. I'd rather defend this title against GOOD competition, not tricksters.

Chris: I understand. Coming up, Sheva's Ultimate Submission match in a Steel Cage for the Women's title will truly be a test of physical and mental fortitude.

Jade: Her match with Melody is next.


	58. Melody Prepares Herself

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Melody Prepares Herself.

Chris: Melody is already suited up and ready to go as she faces Sheva for the Women's championship inside a steel cage.

Tanya: These two will go above and beyond the call of duty to see who breaks first.

Melody: Let's get it on.

Chris: The title match is up next.


	59. Match 3: Steel Cage Ultimate Submission

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Match 3: Steel Cage /with Ultimate Submission

Chris: This next contest is a steel cage match with the Ultimate Submission stipulation, where you must force your opponent to tap as many times as possible before time runs out. The competitor with the most points via submissions will be the winner. And it will be for the Women's championship. Introducing first, from West Africa, she is the Women's champion, Sheva Alomar! (Tribal bikini) and her opponent, from Los Angeles, California, Melody Jones! (white bustier and thong)

Tanya: For 30 minutes, these two will test their mantle, both physical and mental.

Chris: That's right. And the cage is lowered and here we go. The 30 minute timer has started. Sheva starts with a quick toss to the corner. Melody counters Sheva's attack with a quick kick and a clothesline. There are no pinfalls in this one and you cannot leave the cage. Sheva slams Melody against the cage and there's the Enzuigiri and Melody goes down. Sheva gets her first submission, the armbar, to wear Melody down. But Melody escapes with a scoop, putting Sheva on her back and tries a Boston Crab but Sheva says no by using her legs to shove Melody into the wall. Sheva gets up, picks her up in a backbreaker clutch and ran her into the wall before tossing her away.

Jade: Such strength.

Tanya: Melody tries a roundhouse but Sheva cleverly countered it and swept her off and she's got the sharpshooter applied!

Chris: Melody taps out. Sheva earns the first point.

Jade: Five minutes have passed and Sheva still has one point and Melody is about to put Sheva in a crossface after a uppercut. She's got it applied.

Chris: Melody tied in with Sheva with one point. Sheva knees Melody in the stomach and threw her against the wall. As she was stunned, Sheva lifts her up in a Torture Rack!

Tanya: Oh my.

Chris: Melody taps and Sheva hoists her up and slams her down.

Jade: Another five minutes have passed and Melody looks as if she is on the receiving end as Sheva continues the punishment with the facebuster. Sheva looks to try another submission. There's the camel clutch. Melody looked to escaped but the damage is done. Sheva let go and Melody...

Chris: It looks like Melody passed out. Sheva had been dominating since the start. Sheva tends to Melody.

Sheva: Mel?

Melody: Is it over?

Sheva: No. We...

Chris: Melody with a quick flipping facebuster.

Jade: Melody might still be in pain.

Chris: You're right. Sheva strikes but Melody grabbed both her arms in a underhook and headbutted her real hard, quickly got behind her and there's the cobra clutch. Sheva taps out and Melody ties up again and throws her down. 10 minutes have passed and these two women are destroying each other.

Tanya: 20 more minutes...

Jade: Their conditioning is getting worse.

Chris: I know. Sheva is weary and tired as is Melody. Sheva tried a quick kick but Melody caught it and swept her off and tries the STF. Sheva taps out and Melody takes the lead.

Chris: Ladies and gentlemen of Montreal, we are seeing these two ladies tearing each other apart with a good mix of offense and defense. Melody found a opening and shot her in the stomach with that powerful punch and a quick DDT. Melody was going for a armbar but Sheva grabbed Melody's legs and took her down and there's the sharpshooter again. Melody is trying not to tap by elbowing Sheva to the spine but Sheva upgrades the sharpshooter with a bridging clutch. Melody taps, and there's another tie.

Chris: 10 minutes to go. Melody and Sheva are barely able to continue. Melody is more wounded and Sheva tries to take advantage. Melody stopped Sheva's kick and shoved her down. Melody knows there's more time left and her legs are barely able to hold on. She drops to one knee thinking of her next move. Remember, the Women's title is on the line here and Melody makes her move with a Boston crab. Sheva is already in enough pain and taps out.

Tanya: I think 30 minutes is too long.

Chris: I agree. These two are not looking their best now as blood, sweat and tears are all over the ring.

Jade: 5 minutes left.

Chris: Sheva is still down.

Tanya: I'd say rest for the rest of the time. Melody is still on her knee trying to get up and collapsed.

Jade: After a few more minutes, both women got up and Sheva looks to take Melody down, but Melody stopped it and there's the cross armbreaker. Sheva taps again. it seems their resilience has been used up. 10 seconds left and they trade blows until Melody at the last second knocked Sheva down and time is up.

Chris: Here's your winner and the new Women's champion, Melody Jones!.

Jade: What an incredible war we just witnessed...

Tanya: Melody just collapsed and she's not moving!

Chris: The cage raises and jade tends to both women. Sheva is out cold and Melody's body is no longer mobile. We need medical assistance!


	60. Cassie's Report

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Cassie's Report

Cassie: Whaddup, it's Cassie. After a grueling warfare inside a steel cage, Melody Jones is now our new Women's champion, but unfortunately, Melody suffered multiple seizures. Sheva Alomar is also being hospitalized with several broken ribs, a contusion in her left thigh, and some cut and gashes that requite stitching. I will follow up if new info of their conditions arrive.


	61. Match 4: Street Fighter MITB

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Street Fighter Money In the Bank

Chris: This next contest is the Street Fighter Money in the Bank match. Introducing first, from China, Chun Li. (Her SFV Battle attire) And her opponent, from Japan, Karin Kanzuki. (White bikini with round sunglasses.) And her opponent, from Italy, Rose. (Purple bodysuit) And her opponent, from the Great Britain, Cammy White (navy blue bikini and thong) And her opponent, from South Korea, Juri Han (black & purple micro-bikini) and her opponent, from Germany, Falke Krueger! (navy blue bodysuit.

Jade: Once again, the briefcase is hanging 20 feet above the ring. One of these women will climb the ladder to grab it.

Tanya: I'm surprised Angel of King of Fighters didn't cash it yet.

Chris: Melody became our champion, but was put out of action before Angel got the opportunity. The match has started and we are underway. Chun Li and Falke go first against Juri and Cammy. Rose is already going for the ladder. Falke drills Cammy in the face. Rose sets up the ladder but got dropkicked by Cammy.

Jade: Be careful. The ladder can be used as weapon.

Tanya: Juri and Karin trade defensive blows until Karin found a opening, knocked her down and went for the ladder. Chun and Cammy were busy with Falke and Rose.

Chris: Karin is climbing the ladder with Juri following suit. Falke tried to knock the ladder down but Rose spears her and Cammy is about to bring Karin down. Karin successfully brought with a flying facebuster giving Cammy the green light. Chun Li climbed the ladder and try to stop Cammy from grabbing the briefcase. Karin kicked the ladder down with Cammy holding on. Juri grabbed Cammy's legs but it's too late. Cammy got the briefcase.

Tanya: Cammy did it!

Chris: Here's your winner, Cammy White!

Jade: Another great MITB match with no serious injuries.

Chris: Now Angel and Cammy are the briefcase holders, but which one will cash in? Remember, Melody Jones is out for two weeks due to the hellacious match with Sheva. And now, Jade, your main event with Nina is next.

Jade: This will come down to technique.

Tanya: Good luck.


	62. Main Event: Parking Lot Brawl

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Main Event: Street Fight

Jade Vs. Nina

Parking Lot

Jade arrives at the parking lot waiting for Nina.

Nina: Jade.

Nina was at the blue sedan from the entrance.

Jade: I was looking for you.

Nina: This rematch was long overdue. I hope you're ready.

Jade: You know I am.

Jade and Nina begin their battle. Like Jade said, it will come down to technique. With some exchanges of defensives, Nina used her Axe Kick to stun Jade. She follows up with the uppercut. Jade recovers and stopped Nina's kick and there's the capture suplex. Nina recovers and tried a flying kick but Jade managed to grab her and threw her against the white car. Nina tried to grab Jade by the throat but the Edenian vixen headbutted her so hard it knocked her out.

Jade: Really, Nina? You waste my time with this rematch?

Nina never responded as she lost consciousness...


	63. I Want a Real Challenge

Bash At The Beach Season 5

I Want a Real Challenge

Chris: We thank you for the show here in Montreal but Jade is her way to the ring.

Jade: As you all saw, Nina and I had a parking lot brawl. What a joke. I mean, Nina could've put up a better fight than that. I want a real challenge, and next week in the Bronx, someone better step up!

Tanya: Here comes Leona Heidern of King of Fighters.

Leona: Jade. I figured you handle Nina easily in the parking lot. You see, you in the ring at the end of this show, asking for a challenge. I have been waiting for my opportunity to challenge someone, and seeing you requesting one, I figure you'd accept. So next week, in the Bronx, you and I will be in the ring. I promise I won't disappoint. And also, let's see how good you are, in a Submission match.

Chris: There you go! Jade Vs. Leona next week in the Bronx.

Tanya: I'm interested to see what Leona can do. She looks well built. Also, the season finale is on the 27th this month.

Chris: We'll see you in the Bronx next week.

Schedule for the Bronx

Match 1: 1st MITB Qualifying match

Master Raven Vs. Lili

Match 2: Jill Vs. Sonya Blade (No DQ)

Marvel Comics Calendar Shoot

Match 4: 2nd MITB Qualifying match

Nina Vs. Asuka

Match 5: Menat Vs. Pullum Purna (Singles)

Match 6: 3rd MITB Qualifying match

Christie Montiero Vs. Anna

Match 7: Lisa Hamilton Vs. Blair Dame (Singles)

Match 8: Final MITB Qualifying match

Michelle Chang Vs. Alisa

Main Event: Jade Vs. Leona (Submission)


	64. Match 1: Master Raven Vs Lili

Bash At The Beach Season 5

The Bronx, New York

6:45 PM

Match 1: 1st MITB Qualifying match

Master Raven Vs. Lili

Chris: Yo! CW2K back again with our first Tekken MITB Qualifying match set for one fall. Introducing first, please welcome Master Raven! (Purple strapless bikini, hair down)

Jade: Oh my! I somehow knew Master Raven was mysterious, but i never knew she was this sexy.

Chris: She flaunts it so well. And her opponent, from Monaco, Lili! (White bikini)

Tanya: Here we go.

Chris: Master Raven starts with a quick sweep. She follows up with a fisherman's driver. Damn!

Jade: She only gets a 2 count. Lili uses her Bloody Masquerade rush, but Raven blocked all three moves and used the Crusader, uppercut, and a air hurricanrana. Great combination.

Chris: It comes with being a kunoichi. Lili feels her head and is stunned. Raven goes in and applies her Grave Digger submission. Lili was able to escape. She swept Raven off her feet and backflipped, but Raven teleported and used her Sudden Strike and a running powerbomb and Lili kicks out at 2.

Tanya: Lili will need to rely on her acrobatic skills...

Chris: Raven backflips out of the way and uses her Switchback.

Jade: She just teleported the moment she connected. Impressive.

Chris: Lili has no idea where Raven went.

Tanya: Uh-oh. She's right behind Lili. Lili tried to strike but Raven already has Lili in a Eastern Stretch. Lili taps out.

Chris: Here's your winner, Master Raven!

Tanya: Our first runner up.

Chris: Her Ninjutsu skills succeeded her tonight.

Jade: Lili would need to rely on more that just acrobatics.

Chris: She's not taking her loss well and tries to strike but Raven saw it coming and disappeared, forcing Lili to run out of the ring. Master Raven looks down at Lili. You can tell she's not impressed.

Tanya: Not at all.

Chris: Coming up, Jill Valentine hopes to redeem herself after suffering two embarrassing losses against King of King of Fighters. She takes on Sonya Blade, next.

Jade: That seems fitting, but wary. Sonya can lock you down.

Chris: That's true. Stay tuned.


	65. Match 2: Jill Vs Sonya Blade (No DQ)

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Match 2: Jill Valentine Vs. Sonya Blade

Chris: This next contest is a No DQ, scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, please welcome Jill Valentine! (Blue bikini) and her opponent, from Austin, Texas, Sonya Blade! (White and green bodysuit)

Jade: Hopefully Jill won't be as embarrassed as the last two times.

Chris: Here we go and I will agree, Jade, that Jill needs to focus on this match. She's taking on Sonya Blade, not King.

Tanya: Even so, Sonya is just as skilled.

Chris: Jill blocked one of Sonya's kicks and there's the Dragon Whip takedown. Sonya kneed Jill in the stomach and Irish Whips her to the corner. Jill gets out of the way before Sonya hit the corner.

Tanya: I have a feeling Jill might not win this.

Jade: Why?

Tanya: She had a bad couple of weeks. I figured she needed a match where she would have the chance to redeem herself.

Chris: Leg drop by Jill on the downed Sonya after a couple of scoop slams and a 2-count.

Jade: Think about it, Tanya. Jill is fearless, no question, but she needs more skill.

Chris: And that dropkick to Sonya might do it. Jill might have the advantage until...

Tanya: Um... Chris... there's a silver-haired woman approaching.

Chris: Uh-oh... she's scouting the competition. She's wearing a silver bikini matching her short silver hair and she has white gloves on too.

Tanya: Jill got distracted as Sonya tries a school girl pin and Jill kicks out.

Chris: Uh-oh. Here she comes and attacks Sonya! What is this woman doing?!

Jade: Here comes Kasumi and Ayane...

Chris: Oh, this is a No DQ match. I almost forgot.

Jade: The two ninjas are attacking this woman and threw her out. Sonya looks to be hurt. Jill contemplated on pinning her but instead checks for injuries. Her left side of her neck looks bruised, she has a black eye on the right and she has a couple of broken ribs. Kasumi and Ayane are escorting Sonya out of the ring.

Tanya: According to the Dead or Alive wikia, this is Christie, the British Assassin.

Chris: But what's her purpose for this attack?!

Jade: No idea, but the calendar shoot for the MArvel Comics gals is up next, but first, Sheva has returned to interview Christie of these attacks.


	66. Christie & Nina

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Christie & Nina

Sheva: Hey, guys. I'm here with Christie from Dead or Alive. What was the whole purpose of your assault on Sonya Blade during her match with Jill Valentine?

Christie: I've been scoping the competition for a while, and one woman intrigued me: Nina Williams.

Sheva: Why her?

Christie: Like me, darling, she is also an assassin. Considering she has a MITB Qualifying match coming up, I'll be watching from...

Little did she know is that Nina is behind Christie, with a deathly stare.

Nina: You.

Christie: Nina, darling...

Nina: You attacked Sonya Blade just because you mistook her for me.

Christie: Sorry for the confusion, but you, I know your Qualifying match is coming up and I'll be scoping you out. One day, you and me, assassin vs. assassin.

Nina: You challenge me?

Christie: Your loss to Jade must sting.

Nina: Jade is not the problem, you are. In two weeks at the Season 5 finale, we'll see who's the better assassin, in a cell!


	67. Marvel Comics Calendar Shoot

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Marvel Comics Calendar Shoot

Cassie: What up? This is Cassie with another calendar shoot for October. I know it's early, but we want to get it out of the way because the Season finale is coming up in two weeks. We have 7 sexy ladies from Marvel comics ready to go. Let's do this.

Storm starts first walking seductively in her white bikini with a white satin robe

X-23 poses with her right fist showing her claw in her black bikini

Jean Grey aka Phoenix is on her knees facing away from the camera playing with her hair in her orange and green bikini

Domino has her hands all her body in her black and white bikini

Arclight walks towards the camera with a menacing smile in her gray bikini

Rogue faces away from the camera and looking at it with a wink in her green and yellow bodysuit with a X-Men logo in the front and back

Psylocke poses with her twin katanas (Think Kabal's MK3 win pose) in her blue bodysuit

Cassie: In a few weeks after the Season 6 premiere coming April 1st, these women will have their MITB qualifying match. Chris?


	68. Match 3: Nina Vs Asuka

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Match 3: 2nd MITB Qualifying match

Nina Vs. Asuka

Chris: This next contest is the 2nd MITB qualifying match set for one fall. Introducing first, from Ireland, Nina Williams! (Black bikini with a white spider designs)

Tanya: We just recently learned that at the Season 5 finale in two weeks, Nina will be facing off again Christie of Dead or Alive in a Steel Cage.

Jade: I'm sure Nina heard of it, wait... she has the mic...

Nina: I'm sure most of you saw what happened in the last match. Christie, an assassin from the Great Britain, stuck her nose where it didn't belong. I mean, Jill Valentine had a bad couple of weeks and it seems that tonight follows suit. Now, I am challenged by her in a Steel Cage match at the Season 5 finale. Many of you may or may not be aware that Christie had it in for me for years. It's true that Anna and I, the only thing we have in common in Tekken is killing each other. We are experts of breaking bones. But outside of that, we became entrepreneurs, performing fashion shows every week, photo and calendar shoots ever month. The girls backstage, more accurately the Street Fighter, Tekken and Dead or Alive, they have grown into a world of great freedom and absolute pleasures of life. Women's champion, Melody Jones, is also a part of it, since she is also a supermodel. But aside from that, Christie, I accept your challenge. I'm actually fascinated on what you can do, but next week in New Orleans, Louisiana, I want you to face a opponent of my choosing: Menat of Street Fighter! If you beat her, you will be given a stipulation for our match. I will not reveal it though. If you lose, I will choose a stipulation, and I got a very good one."

Chris: So Christie will face Menat next week in New Orleans.

Jade: I have a feeling Menat could fall into a trap.

Tanya: if Christie wins, she will get a stip, but if Nina wins she will name her own stip.

Chris: We'll find out next week. And her opponent, from Japan, Asuka Kazama! (Blue bikini with skirt)

Jade: Here we go. Two classic Tekken girls.

Tanya: Both of them are expert submission masters. This will be good.

Chris: Nina starts with a arm flip. Asuka locks up with Nina, gets behind her and tried a German Suplex but Nina escaped and uses a Triangle Lock and it's locked in. Asuka manages to break the hold by hoisting herself and somersault back, forcing Nina to release. Asuka kneed Nina in the stomach and goes for her Cloud Taste submission. Nina kicked Asuka in the face, forcing a release.

Jade: Asuka uses her Night Sky kick and her White Heron string with a heel drop. Nina recovers and locks up again. Nina punches Asuka a few times before sending her to the upper right turnbuckle. There's the Monkey Flip.

Tanya: No pins yet. Asuka with a Demon Slayer uppercut and a sweep/high kick combo. She tries for a submission but Nian kicked away. Asuka blocked one of Nina's strikes and there's her Falling Tower combo.

Chris: Nina took Asuka down and there's the 2 count.

Jade: Nina locks up once more but Asuka somersaults behind her. Nina elbows Asuka twice and there she goes!

Chris: Nina grabs the arm and twirls around a few times before finishing with a arm lock. Asuka escaped and swept Nina down. Nina blocked a kick and hooked her in the face. Here she goes, the Falcon Wing Squeeze is locked in! Asuka taps out. Here's your winner by submission, Nina Williams!

Tanya: An impressive showing of submission moves tonight.

Jade: We have a second member of the Tekken MITB match next week. Our third qualifying match will have Anna having her try. But first, we have a newcomer from Fighting Layer EX. Her name is Pullum Purma and she is debuting against Menat next.


	69. Match 4: Pullum Purna Vs Menat

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Match 4: Pullum Purna Vs. Menat

Chris: This next contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, accompanied by Blair Dame, (White leotard and black thigh boots) from Saudi Arabia, Pullum Purna! (White burst lace bra & cyan skirt)

Tanya: Oh my lord!

Jade: We got a gorgeous Saudi Arabian belly dancer? And who is that with her?

Chris: This is Blair Dame. They were from the Street Fighter EX, but now you can find them in Fighting Layer EX. And her opponent, from Egypt, Menat (Magenta bikini)

Tanya: This is definitely some belly dancing theme happening here.

Chris: We sure do. And I believe they're gonna blow the house down. it seems like they are friends.

Jade: I have never seen Pullum before. She seems so cheerful and Blair seems like respectful too. She just shook Menat's hands.

Chris: Look at this. All three of them wishing for a nice entertainment and Blair would as Pullum's manager, something we haven't done yet. Maybe in Season 6, we'll see more of this, our competitors with managers.

Jade: That's a great idea.

Blair: For the time in a long time, Pullum and I have come together, and Miss Melody Jones is the reason why. We have not been on the fighting scene in years, so because of Melody, this match became possible. Also, she informed me that at the start of Season 6 in April, we will be able to have management before matches and I will start first to give you all a glimpse of new management for the next season. And Menat, we are about to make history. You and Pullum have a lot of offer in terms of combat, so without further ado, let's begin.

Jade: This is great!

Tanya: If I competed, I would have you as a manager or the other way around. This can definitely work.

Jade: So what do we know about Pullum?

Chris: According to the Street Fighter wikia, Pullum is the daughter of a wealthy man. In Street Fighter EX 2, she went on a quest to find him, with her bodyguard Darun Mister, a Wrestling champion from India. He used to wrestle in some kind of private wrestling organization but was not allowed to choose his opponents for some reason and his fortune changed when he was asked to serve as a bodyguard to Pullum. As far as Blair goes, she's sort of similar to Karin of Street Fighter as they're both from rich families, and Lili of Tekken also. Blair was a gifted child learning many different forms of martial arts, in order to defend herself and those she cares for. She's also Sharon's sister.

Tanya: Really?

Jade: I love her blue hair.

Tanya: Menat with a nice drop kick. Pullum with a sexy roundhouse. and Chris, if you pay attention, they're using dancing to mix things up. Pullum got those nice sweeps going.

Chris: Menat backflips away and both ladies look to gain the upper hand but neither one of them are getting any kind of advantage. Pullum with a quick Hurricanarana. Menat comes back with leg clothesline. These two are exchanging great offense and defense.

Jade: They're both fantastic. Menat took Pullum down with a headlock toss. And she only got 2.

Tanya: Pullum's getting some Capoeira going on and Menat is dodging those sexy kicks carefully. They lock up and Menat looks to capitalize with a Complete Shot facebuster.

Chris: Menat got the momentum and here comes the Nefertem! Could this be it? 1,2... OH! Pullum survived!

Jade: She's still able to go! Hers's her Super, Kind Wind! What a move.

Chris: 1,2,3. here's your winner, Pullum Purna!

Tanya: I gotta say these two brought in such a amazing style of combat and belly dancing at the same time. I'm impressed!

Chris: Menat raised Pullum's right arm in respect and the two do that sexy Menat is famous for.

Blair: This was no doubt an incredible match! I have a idea, perhaps you two can be tag team partners.

Pullum: What do you say, menat?

Menat: During our match, you somehow saw a future between us. As partners, I think we know where we will be heading in Season 6.

Tanya: Us?

Menat: That's right, Tanya.

Blair: Before we go to the titles, next week in Louisiana, you both will be taking on Sareena and her partner of her choice. Win the match and you will face off against Jade and Tanya in a non-title match at the Finale... in Edenia!

Jade: Did you hear that?!

Chris: For the first time, our finale of Season 5 will take place in Edenia! This is big!

Jade: Coming up is our 3rd Tekken MITB Quailfier between Christie Montiero and Anna Williams. We'll see if Anna can join Nina in the Tekken MITB match next week.


	70. Melody's Challenge

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Melody's Challenge

Jade: Women's Champion Melody Jones is here!

Chris: I had a text from her saying she was coming tonight. But for what purpose?

Melody: I'm so glad to be back. For those who don't know, I came out of the hospital after they told me I can come to the show but I still can't compete yet. But I'm here tonight to address the two women who still hold the Money In The Bank contracts, Cammy and Angel: I'll be at New Orleans next week, so one of you will need to cash in your contract. Just remember what Sheva Alomar said last month: You lose, you won't get the opportunity again for a while, so make it count.

Tanya: Melody will take on one of the MITB holders next week.

Chris: They have the opportunity of the lifetime. I just hope they don't screw up.


	71. Match 5: Anna Vs Christie

Bash At The Beach

Match 5: 3rd MITB Qualifying Match

Christie Vs. Anna

Chris: This is the 3rd MITB qualifying match set for one fall. Introducing first, from Ireland, Anna Williams! (Red bikini) and her opponent, from Brazil, Christie Montiero! (Silver bikini)

Jade: Who will join Master Master Raven and Nina?

Chris: The answer will be revealed with the winner.

Tanya: Christie got some momentum going, keeping Anna off-balance.

Chris: Those legs can do wonders, no question.

Jade: Nice throw by Christie. Anna tries an uppercut, but Christie blocked it and ooh nice...

Chris: She's got the Barbed Wire going, multiple roundhouses and a sweep to keep Anna down. Anna sweeps as well.

Jade: They locked up. Anna took advantage and tries the Falcon Wing Squeeze, then falls down into a facebuster while still locked in, 1,2...

Chris: Christie kicks out. It looks like she's ready to finish this and there she goes, Rodeo Spin. 1,2,3. Here's your winner, Christie Montiero!

Tanya: Christie made work on Anna, and Anna looks furious.

Chris: She will not be joining her sister after all.

Tanya: Blair Dame makes her debut tonight against Lisa Hamilton, next.


	72. Match 6: Blair Dame & Lisa

Bash At The Beach

Match 6: Lisa Hamilton Vs. Blair Dame

Chris: This next contest is schedule for one fall. Introducing first, from New York City, Lisa Hamilton, La Mariposa! (Her La Mariposa skin without headdress) And her opponent, from the Untied Kingdom, please welcome Blair Dame! (White leotard and black thigh boots.)

Tanya: Let's see what Blair can do.

Chris: The ladies begin their battle. Blair, according to the Street Fighter wikia, is a shootboxer.

Jade: Really?

Tanya: With those legs, there's no doubt.

Chris: Blair starts off strong with a nice push of punches, an Irish Whip, and missed the dropkick as Lisa stopped and punished her with a Boston Crab submission.

Tanya: Blair slipped out like butter.

Chris: Her resilience will be tested throughout.

Jade: To be honest, Chris, I'm really excited to see Pullum Purna and Menat show their flavor in the finale.

Tanya: I can't wait either. Titles on the line...

Chris: You four will be sure to entertain. OH! Blair with a amazing kick rush.

Tanya: I told you, Chris. Those legs are quite fast. She looks kind of built too.

Chris: Lisa uses some Capoeira kicks to get some momentum going and Blair has trouble defending herself. Oh my!

Tanya: Blair could be in serious trouble.

Jade: Not quite. Blair countered Lisa's hurricanrana with a brutal powerbomb.

Chris: WOW! Such power... 1,2,3. Damn, Lisa just got destroyed.

Jade: No kidding!

Chris: Here's your winner, Blair Dame.

Tanya: I'm a little scared.

Chris: I'm sure Blair had no intention of injuring Lisa.

Tanya: Lisa is getting up. There's the handshake.

Blair: Sorry about that.

Lisa: I wasn't ready for the counterattack. We good?

Blair: I admire your skills, Lisa. We'll fight again.

Lisa: Totally.

Jade: A great amount of respect.

Chris: No doubt. We have one more Tekken MITB qualifying match between Michelle Chang and Alisa and finally, King of Fighter's Leona Heidern and Mortal Kombat's Jade has a Submission main event.


	73. Match 7: Michelle Chang Vs Alisa

Bash At The Beach

Match 7: Final MITB Qualifying match

Michelle Chang Vs. Alisa

Chris: This is the final Tekken MITB qualifying match, set for one fall. Introducing first, from Arizona, Michelle Chang (blue bikini with black tie-up) and her opponent, from Russia, Alisa Bosconovitch (light pink bikini)

Jade: Here we go. So far we have Nina Williams, Master Raven and Christie Montiero. Which one will join them?

Tanya: My money's on Michelle.

Chris: Here we go. Michelle is already pumped and ready to go. Alisa goes on the turnbuckle and tries the head dive but Michelle countered with a suplex. Clever. Alisa fires back with a Trigger Shuffle. 1,2...

Jade: Michelle recovers with her patented G-Clef Cannon, and there's the aerial Samoan Drop. Michelle follows up with a Indian Deathlock.

Tanya: Look who's coming out. Leona heidern of King of Fighters to seat with us.

Chris: Leona, pleasure of you to join us.

Leona: Likewise. I'm only here in preparation for the main event between myself and Jade.

Jade: I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do.

Chris: Michelle has her Southern Cross... oh, never mind. Alisa countered.

Leona: Michelle seems like a type I could see myself fighting in the future. Her Wrestling abilities are impressive.

Chris: Alisa looks to try and end Michelle by putting her head in Michelle's hand but Michelle dropped it before it blew up. Alisa charges toward with her jets sprawling from her back but Michelle used her Twisted Sister hurricanrana.

Leona: Great counter.

Tanya: Michelle might actually win this.

Leona: I believe so. Alisa tried her roundhouse and Michelle managed her German Suplex and look at this! She combines it with a Southern Cross. 1,2,3.

Chris: Here's your winner and the final participant of the Tekken MITB match, Michelle Chang!

Tanya: Now we have all 4 members of the Tekken Money in the bank ladder match next week.

Jade: It's time for the main event.

Leona: I am ready.


	74. Main Event: Jade Vs Leona

Bash At The Beach

Main Event: Jade Vs. Leona

Chris: Ladies and gentlemen, this is the main event, a submission match where you must force your opponent to tap out. Introducing first, please welcome Leona Heidern! (Gold sports bra and dark green shorts) And her opponent, from Edenia, she is one half of the tag team champions, Jade! (Her MK Deception skin)

Tanya: This Submission match should be interesting.

Melody: This Leona chick could be tough to beat.

Chris: Melody is here replacing Jade for this match. The bell has rung and here we go. They lock up. Leona has Jade in a headlock. Jade counters with a back suplex. Leona recovers and armdrags Jade down and there's the armbar. Jade kicked her in the head, forcing the release. Jade quick kicks Leona and Irish Whips her, then tries the Neckbreaker but Leona counters with a DDT. Leona goes to work on the back with a Surfboard. Jade was unfazed and used her lower body to rise and reverse dropkicks her.

Melody: Jade is not going down that easily.

Tanya: That's why me and her are the champions.

Melody: An exchange of blows between these two... here comes the Injustice clash!

Leona: Your skills are impressive.

Jade: You have yet to see more.

Melody: The clash breaks and there's the Eclipse Kick.

Chris: Leona slowly recovers and tries to kick but Jade swept her down. She went for the legs for the submission but Leona escapes. She repels off the ropes and tried to clothesline Jade, but got dropped when Jade connected her ankles to hers and goes for the STF. Leona rolled to escape it. Rolling Sobat knocking Jade down. She picks up jade and Irish Whips her. She went for the backdrop but Jade slid between her legs, grabbing her ankles and taking her down. Leona is growing frustrated. She charges but Jade knees her in the stomach and there's the gutwrench drop. Jade proceeds to execute the sharpshooter. The application of this move is done perfectly.

Melody: Leona is struggling to escape.

Tanya: Look at this! Jade is combining it with Dragon Wings, a modified Full Nelson when you lock your fingers while lock your opponent's arms to resemble dragon wings.

Chris: This is the Queen Angelito Stretch. Jade applies it and there may be no escape! Leona taps using her head and that's it. Here's your winner by submission, Jade!

Tanya: Her fearlessness in these types of matches is what made Jade more effective.

Chris: Leona made a good effort and look at this. Leona may be in pain...

Leona: Jade, next season, you, and two partners of your choice, will take me, Blue Mary and King in a 3-on-3 Elimination match. You've already earned my respect. I wish you and Tanya luck in Edenia for your title match. See you next season.

Chris: A handshake and a hug for both competitors

Melody: A great way to end the show.

Leona: Melody, I almost forgot. I just announced our match...

Melody: It's already done, Leona. Competitors who announce what type of match they want, I will book it the best I can.

Chris: You heard it here, folks. Thank you having us here and we will see you in the Bronx.


	75. Match 1: Asuka Vs Sakura

Bash At The Beach Season 5

The Bronx

7:57 PM

Match 1: Asuka Vs. Sakura

Chris: Here we are in the Bronx. I'm CW2k with my lovely partners, tag team champions, Jade and Tanya. However, they told me they will head to Edenia after this match to set up the finale where it can be televised, so don't worry. Let's get started. This first contest is set for one fall. Introducing first, from Japan, Asuka kazama! (blue bikini) and her opponent, from Japan, Sakura Kusagano (white bikini)

Jade: Here we go. Asuka gets started with her White Heron and a sweep. Sakura recovers and Irish Whips Asuka and there's the dropkick. Asuka answers with a sweep and high kick combination. She follows up with a Burning Hammer and 1,2...

Tanya: Asuka continues the punishment. Sakura finally wised up and there's the hurricane kick. Asuka looks to be stunned from those kicks. Sakura DDTs Asuka down, 1,2... and Asuka survives.

Chris: Asuka has her Inner Strength and White Heron follow-up, and against the ropes, Asuka jumps over and flung Sakura down. Asuka comes back to the ring but gets taken by surprise when Sakura curled her up in a roll-up pin,1,2,3. here's your winner, Sakura Kusagano!

Jade: Asuka was shocked beyond belief.

Tanya: I tell you, Asuka doesn't look too happy.

Chris: Pai Chan, meanwhile, is ready for her match against Mortal Kombat's Li Mei...


	76. The First Cashed Contract

Bash At The Beach Season 5

The First Cashed Contract

Jade: Cammy of Street Fighter is heading to the ring with her Street Fighter. Could this be...?

Cammy: Melody, you wanted one of us to challenge you for the title, well, let me do you the honor of cashing in my contract.

Chris: Here comes Melody in her new gold strapless bikini and skirt.

Jade: So beautiful.

Chris: Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time, we have a title defense from the first cashed MITB contract. Introducing first the challenger, from the United Kingdom, Cammy White. And her opponent, from Los Angeles, California, she is the Women's Champion, Melody Jones.

Tanya: This will be good.

Chris: Here we go. These two lock up. Cammy took initiative and goes for the belly toss. Melody answers with a low kick to the shin and had her elbow attack countered by Cammy's armdrag. Cannon drill and it connects. Cammy goes on top of the turnbuckle and there she goes, Missile Drop kick. 1,2...

Jade: Melody needs to get some offense going.

Tanya: Cammy seems to have the upper hand in this one.

Chris: Melody used a quick dropkick and scores a knockdown. Cammy locks up again and Melody knees Cammy twice before using a quick snap suplex. Melody has the sleeper hold locked in. Not enough. Cammy gets up and uses a jawbreaker escape. Cammy used her thrust kick but Melody got her in a Cross Powerbomb. 1,2... and Cammy kicked out. Cammy stuns Melody with a palm strike and oh lord, there she goes, with her SFV Super. This could be it. 1,2...

Tanya: WHAT?

Jade: Melody survived!

Chris: Cammy is in shock, but Melody looked worse for wear. Cammy tried a roundhouse, but Melody blocked it and took her down. Cammy sweeps while recovering and tries her SFV Super again but cancelled the second hit lest she ends up paralyzing Melody permanently, so instead she uses a side Hurricanrana but Melody countered with a powerbomb and there's the Boston Crab. Cammy taps out.

Jade: I guess her Super didn't quite do the job.

Chris: Here comes Angel of King of Fighters ready to try her hand. She gets the contract cashed. Here we go and Angel starts with a elbow. Melody blasts her with a haymaker. Melody with 3 German Suplexes and look at this, and bone-shattering Falcon Arrow. Melody is all fired up!

Tanya: I'll say.

Chris: Angel recovers and clothesline Melody. She grabs Melody by the throat, lifts her up, and slams her on the opposite side. 1,2... Melody recovers.

Tanya: Vicious roundhouse by Angel. And she follows up with a spinning elbow and a neckbreaker. Melody appears to be spasming!

Jade: This isn't good. Angel is looking to finish her off. Angel looks for a twisting neckbreaker but Melody kicked her and broke free. Angel tries another roundhouse but Melody counters and oh boy, look at this. A quick kick, followed by... oh my god, Mexican Stretch Buster, with a Spinebuster and look. She's going for the Sharpshooter. Angel taps out!

Tanya: Jade, melody just beat both challengers by submission.

Chris: Hers' your winner, and still the Women's champion, Melody Jones!

Jade: What a war Melody went through!

Tanya: Tell me about it!. She fought a very game Cammy and a tough Angel, but in the end, Melody comes through.

Chris: There was some doubt on Melody's part, but it is no more. And now with both challengers out of the way, Melody will need to seek a new challenger. Up next, Pai Chan and Li Mei will square off next.


	77. Match 2: Pai Chan Vs Li Mei

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Match 2: Pai Chan Vs. Li Mei

Chris: This next contest is set for one fall. Joining me is Women's Champion, Melody Jones. Introducing first, from China, Pai Chan! (blue strapless top and pants) and her opponent, from Outworld, Li Mei (Her Deadly Alliance alternate)

Melody: Let's get this one underway.

Chris: How are you feeling after taking on two game competitors, Cammy and Angel?

Melody: To be honest, those two gave me quite a adrenaline rush. Cammy can really dish out serious punishment and Angel is just devastating up close.

Chris: These two women right here are showing such amazing style and grace with a mix of Tai Chi and Mi Zong.

Melody: Each girl are trading blows. Li Mei gains the upper hand and there's the arm flip. Pai rushes Li Mei with a series of combo ending in a roundhouse and sweep.

Chris: A good mix indeed. Li Mei does her flying fists. Oh man, Li Mei with a amazing clock kick, cartwheel and flying fists, and finishes with Pai on the corner. Li Mei leaps up and a flipping facebuster. 1,2...

Melody: Good damage but Pai still has some left in the tank. A series of takedowns and look, she's got the armbar locked in but Li Mei escapes with a roll up pin,1,2,3.

Chris: Here's your winner, Li Mei.

Melody: Style and grace was displayed here tonight.

Chris: I know. Pai Chan should've saw it coming. For our main event, which is up next, the Tekken MITB match. We have Nina Williams, Master Raven, Michelle Chang & Christie Montiero. Next.


	78. Main Event: Tekken MITB

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Main Event: Tekken MITB Match

Chris: Here we go in our main event, this is the Tekken Money In The Bank. Introducing first, from Ireland, Nina Williams! (Purple bodysuit)

Melody: I would never discount Nina. Tekken's token blonde and truly one of the best ever.

Chris: Up next, please welcome Master Raven! (Jade's MK Deception alternate)

Melody: Is she borrowing Jade's outfit?

Chris: Yeah, minus the Chun Li hairstyle and looking good too. Up next, from Brazil, Christie Montiero. (Green strapless sports bra and booty shorts) and their opponent, from Arizona, Michelle Chang. (strapless bra and skirt customized with Autumn leaves design)

Melody: Absolutely gorgeous!

Chris: Here we go, our last MITB for the season. In the next season, I just got a report from Jade that Mortal Kombat will be next for the MITB qualifying matches. Master Raven went to work on Michelle, while Nina fights Christie. This is an all out fight between these four. After taking Raven down, Nina goes for the ladder while the other two are getting handled by Raven. Michelle uses the Waist Suplex on Raven before getting DDT'd by Christie. Nina centers the ladder in the middle of the ring and there's the Russian Leg Sweep on Michelle. Raven is on her way to the top of the ladder with Nina following suit.

Melody: This is absolutely dangerous. Serious injuries can be afflicted if they tumble off the ladder.

Chris: That's for sure, Mel. Raven and Nina are locking up and what a headbutt by Raven! Michelle knocked the ladder over and Christie grabs Raven as she hangs on to the briefcase. She successfully pulled Raven down and the match continues. Nina is already getting manhandled by Michelle. Christie tried the Irish Whip but Raven counters and tosses her out. Michelle tries a clothesline but Raven teleports and dropkicks her out. Raven sets up the ladder again.

Melody: Nina is recovering and climbs the ladder with Raven. Here we go again with the slugfest at the top. Raven blocks the next punch and threw Nina off. Mraven then gets the briefcase!

Chris: Here's your winner, Master Raven!

Melody: Look like I found my challenger.

Chris: She's pointing at you, which further confirms that you have a challenger for your title. We like to thank the Bronx for having us. And now, we must take our leave for Edenia for the finale. Jade will inform us of the next MITB match, but this time it's Mortal Kombat's turn for the next season.

Tanya: (holographic) Chris.

Chris: Tanya!

Tanya: This is a test for the finale. I want to make sure the fans can see it.

Melody: That's awesome!

Tanya: And you, Melody, have a title match with Master Raven. Speaking of her, congratulations, Raven. We'll see you too in Edenia next week.

Melody: Oh man, this'll be great.


	79. Edenia's Schedule

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Edenia's Schedule

Match 1: Nina Vs. Christie (DOA) (Prison Cell Match)

Match 2: (C) Jade & (C) Tanya Vs. Menat & Pullum Purna

Match 3: (C) Melody Vs. Master Raven

Main Event: 6-Woman Elimination Battle Royal

Angel Vs. Michelle Vs. Julia Vs. R. Mika Vs. Tina Armstrong Vs. Lisa Hamilton


	80. Match 1: Nina Vs Christie (DOA)

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Queen Sindel's palace courtyard in Edenia

Season 5 Finale

Match 1: Nina Vs. Christie

Prison Cell Match

Sindel: Fellow Edenians, Outworlders and Earthrealmers, it gives me great pleasure to host the special finale of Bash At The Beach. We have 4 special matches, including a prison cell match which is first. We have my daughters, Jade and Tanya, defending their tag titles against the two lovely ladies, Menat and Pullum Purna. Just recently, Master Raven of Tekken has won the Money In The Bank and has already cashed it in as she will face our champion, Miss Melody Jones. and finally, a special treat for us all: a 6-woman Elimination Match with R. Mika of Street Fighter, Lisa Hamilton and Tina Armstrong of Dead or Alive, Michelle and Julia Chang of Tekken and Angel of King of Fighters. Let the festivities begin.

Sareena: Welcome, all to the season 5 finale. i am Sareena joining Chris for commentary.

Chris: I tell ya, I never thought doing a show in Edenia would be possible.

Sindel: This first contest is a Prison Cell match set for one fall. Introducing first, from Ireland, Nina Williams! (Black bodysuit) and her opponent, from the Great Britain, Christie. (White bodysuit)

Sareena: This will be good.

Chris: Here we go. Nina and Christie wanted this match after Christie attacked Sonya Blade two weeks ago, only to target Nina.

Sareena: And now this match is happening.

Chris: Christie looks to weaken Nina with her Snake kung fu. Nina will need to rely on defense. Nina got her free shot with her Sunset Strike. Christie answers back with some takedowns. Nina strikes with a couple of punches and tosses Christie against the cell wall. Nina is now showing how relentless she can be with a series of knees. Christie looks to finish Nina with some Snake like swipes but Nina had a answer. She gets Christie in a Reverse Arm Lock, fell down, applied more pressure.

Sareena: Christie rolls up and puts Nina in a choke hold. Nina kicks her in the head once to escape. These two want to destroy each other!

Chris: I know, right? Nina blocked a rather vicious strike and here comes the Falcon Wing Squeeze. Christie had no choice but to tap out.

Sindel: Here is your winner, Nina Williams!

Chris: Nina proved yet again who's the true assassin of fighting games.

Sareena: Jade and Tanya are getting ready for their tag team match as they defend their Tag titles against Pullum Purna and Menat.

Chris: Next.


	81. Match 2: Jade & Tanya Vs Pullum & Menat

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Match 2: (C) Jade & (C) Tanya Vs. Pullum Purna & Menat

Sindel: Our next match is a tag team match set for one fall, and it's for the Tag team championship. Introducing first, from Saudi Arabia, Pullum Purna! (Sky Blue Bikini) and her partner, from Egypt, Menat! (Purple Bikini) And their opponent, the tag team champions, Edenia's very own Jade and Tanya! (Jade: Green Bikini and Tanya: Gold bikini, no skirt)

Sarrena: This is it. These beauties are ready to go.

Chris: Jade and Menat will start first. They lock up, and Menat dips between Jade's legs with a slide and a nice takedown. Jade with a hiptoss and only 1.

Sareena: Menat is quite flexible.

Chris: So is Jade, but be careful. Menat is taking on Edenia's finest. Jade tags in Tanya and here she comes. They lock up and Tanya goes first with a DDT. Menat doesn't seem fazed and went low to the ankles twice with a sweep. She then tags in Pullum.

Sareena: Let's see what she can do.

Chris: Pullum is a belly dancer and it looks as if Tanya is studying her to find a opening.

Sareena: In battle, that's what you need to do if you are to gain a advantage.

Chris: It seems Pullum has Tanya locked down with those sexy kicks, but Tanya countered and tripped her and tags in Jade. The Saudi Arabian is about to know firsthand what Jade is capable of, not to take away Pullum's battle prowess.

Sareena: Nice Judo flip. Pullum goes for a flipping heel and manages to connect all three, knocking Jade down. 1,2... Jade takes Pullum to her corner, tags in Tanya, and look at this. They are both on top of the turnbuckle...

Chris: Not for long. Pullum just threw both Edenians down from her shoulders. She focuses on Tanya and there's the hurricanrana DDT combination, runs back to her corner and tags in Menat. Tanya rushes to her and locks up, but Menat gets behind her and there's the handstand neckbreaker. Incredible!

Sareena: Some flashiness going on. Menat does her Egyptian dance and Tanya is right behind her. She sees Tanya and runs around the ring! LOL!

Chris: She's funny. She slides between Tanya and there's the Monkey Kick. Tanya clotheslines Menat. Menat recovers and it looks like these two are face to face with each other. They back away and a sharp kick to Tanya and a DDT. 1,2... nope.

Sareena: Tanya is not going down that easily. Here's a nice suplex and she tosses Menat to her corner and tags in Jade. They took from the corner and my god, double Falcon Arrow. Jade makes the cover but Pullum was able to stop it despite getting clotheslined by Tanya. Jade arm wrenches Menat's left arm, a sharp kick to the stomach. And gets behind her and look, Jade lifts up Menat in a electric chair position, but Menat counters with reverse roll in a pin,1,2... and jade managed to kick out.

Chris: Menat has gotten real good with reversals, but Jade is more experienced. Here we go. Jade caught Menat's kick into a gutwrench drop. Menat was unfazed struck Jade twice before unleashing her SFV super, the Nefertem. Will it be enough? 1,2... almost. Menat is shocked beyond belief. She continued to punish Jade with a series of punches until Jade had enough with a block and tags in Tanya. Tanya looks to finish Menat with a overhead toss. She follows up with a crossface but Menat again reversed and made her way to the corner and tags in Pullum. Here we go. Clothesline to Tanya!

Sareena: Pullum is building up some momentum and drops Tanya in a Manhattan Drop, a Canadian backbreaker, and a neckbreaker. 1,2... and Tanya got the right shoulder up and Pullum looks to score some more offense but Tanya escapes and sweeps her up. She goes for the... what is that?

Chris: It's called the Stretch Muffler, hooking the leg while the body turned to the side. Oh man. Menat taps before Pullum could stop it.

Sindel: Here's your winner and still your Tag team champions, Jade and Tanya!

Sareena: What a incredible tag team match.

Chris: I'll say. These ladies gave it their all and much respect to the competitors. Menat and Pullum showed their respect to the champions.

Sareena: Look at this. All four of them are doing the Egyptian dance.

Chris: DAMN! After the match, they wanted to give something extra. What a way to celebrate! Coming up next, Master Raven steps in the ring with Women's champion, Melody Jones. Can Raven put down the supermodel? We'll find out next.


	82. What a Shocker

Bash At The Beach Season 5

What a Shocker

Sareena: Earlier tonight, after an incredible Tag Team title, Jade was confronted by a woman who claims to be her "sister". We don't know much about her, but Chris is now caught in the middle, and we now have a match between Jade and Vanessa, but that will happen in the Season 6 premiere April 4th. This came as a shocker to us, but as of Season 6, Jade will battle for Chris' heart, for if she loses, she loses Chris. Could this be the start of a new rivalry for Jade? Here's what happened.

Vanessa: Hello, Jade.

Jade: You're another Edenian, but I don't know you.

Vanessa: True, but you will know as your sister!

Jade: WHAT? I have no sister!

Vanessa: You deny my existence? Your parents never told you?

Jade: No. Until now...

Vanessa: (Looks at Chris) Quite a handsome man you have there.

Jade: Stay away from him...

Vanessa: Be a shame for me to steal him from you. I hear his love game is strong. You must be Tanya.

Tanya: You know about me?

Vanessa: I know about you too well. Your rivalry with Jade...

Tanya: Ancient history.

Vanessa: Somehow I doubt it. I can tell you'll betray her again.

Tanya: You dare threaten my friendship with Jade?

Vanessa: Oh I do. I hear Jade shares that handsome Earthrealmer there with Sareena.

Tanya: How do you know this?

Vanessa: Just know this, I'm challenging you, Jade, in a match.

Jade: You're on. Stipulation?

Vanessa: You must win by pinfall 7 times.

Jade: You got it.

Vanessa: If I win, that man will be mine. If you win, I'll leave you alone.

Jade: You're on. I'll see you at the Season 6 premiere.

Cammy: There you have it. Jade Vs. Vanessa at the Season 6 premiere. Will Jade succeed in protecting her love? Coming up next, Melody Jones defends her title against Master Raven. I'm Cammy White reporting, and back to the show.


	83. Match 3: (C) Melody Vs Master Raven

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Match 3: (C) Melody Vs. Master Raven

Sindel: We apologize for the unfortunate event earlier after the tag team match. This next contest is set for one fall, and it's for the Women's championship. Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California, she is the Women's champion, Melody Jones! (green & gold striped bikini)

Chris: This is Melody's final title defense for the season.

Sindel: And her opponent, please welcome, Master Raven! (Silver bikini)

Chris: Melody had her hands full with Cammy and Angel last week. Now she fights Master Raven. They lock up, and Master Raven struck first with a suplex. I guess Melody is still reeling from last week.

Sareena: She's got to perform in order to defend her title.

Chris: Raven starts with her Valkyrie Lance kicks. Melody recovers with a DDT but Raven answers with a Salamander. Raven seems to be devastating in this match.

Sareena: Melody punches Raven several times and follows up with a headlock takedown. 1,2...

Chris: Raven uses the Switchback, teleporting behind Melody as the move connects allowing Raven to follow up with a Throw Back facebuster. Fancy Unicorn Tail chain from Raven and she continues with a couple of scoop slams and suplexes. Raven is building up a ton of momentum. Melody is trying to keep up but she appears dizzy. Raven uses the Undertaker to finish her off. 1,2,3.

Sareena: Amazing.

Sindel: Here is your winner and the new Women's champion, Master Raven!

Chris: Melody made a valiant effort...

Sareena: Master Raven tended to Melody.

Master Raven: Mel, are you ok?

Melody: I've had worse. Did you see last week?

Master Raven: You're still our champion even without the title.

Melody: Defend it well, Raven. I may have underestimated you.

Master Raven: We good?

Melody picked her up in a bridal carry.

Melody: We good, baby!

Sareena: What a fantastic ending.

Chris: No kidding. Get ready, Sareena. Our final match will be the 6-man Elimination Battle Royal to close out Season 5. Stay tuned.


	84. Main Event: 6-Woman EBR

Bash At The Beach Season 5

Main Event: 6-Woman Elimination Battle Royal

Sindel: This is it. The main event is a 6-Woman Battle Royal. I would like to thank Chris of Earthrealm for giving me the honor of hosting this finale. Introducing first, from Mexico, Angel! (Her KOF XIV Outfit) and her opponent, from Arizona, Michelle Chang, (A special bikini with falling leaves design) and her opponent, from Arizona, Julia Chang, (Her Jaycee skin) and her opponent, from New York City, Lisa Hamilton, (Her La Mariposa outfit with no headdress) and her opponent, please welcome Tina Armstrong, (American flag bikini and booty shorts) and their opponent, from Japan, Rainbow Mika! (Her SFV skin)

Chris: Alright! This is it, ladies and gentlemen! Here we go. All six of these ladies will start the match to close out Season 5. Julia and Michelle went on against Lisa and Tina while Angel and R. Mika do battle. Also, you can fight outside the ring and use weapons such as Kendo sticks, chairs and tables.

Sareena: Angel climbs out to get a table set up outside.

Jade: The Chang family are putting in work on the Dead or Alive wrestlers already.

Tanya: And R. Mika has Angel on the table and heads for the turnbuckle. Remember, this is not a one-fall. Only one will come out the victor.

Sareena: I must ask you, Jade, what's the deal with this Vanessa girl?

Jade: She claims to be my "sister", but my parents never told me about her. Some kind of family secret?

Tanya: It has to be. Even I had no knowledge of her existence.

Jade: You probably weren't born then.

Tanya: I was, but I was a child.

Jade: Look, the Changs with a double suplex on Lisa and Tina.

Chris: R. Mika with a huge butt drop on Angel, breaking both her and table.

Tanya: Hopefully she won't get any splinters.

Melody: Sup, y'all!

Sareena: Mel! Are you alright?

Master Raven: We talked after our match. There was some fatigue radiating off of her from last week, and it carried over tonight.

Melody: Gotta give her props.

Jade: Julia with a nice Rolling Powerbomb and 1,2,... Lisa kicks out.

Chris: Tina with a beautiful butterfly suplex to R. Mika.

Master Raven: Julia punishes Angel with a superman punch and follows up with a Boston Crab. Angel easily escapes.

Chris: Michelle's G-Clef Cannon and a air powerbomb for the finish. 1,2... Lisa escapes.

Tanya: Look at Lisa go with that sexy head scissors.

Jade: R. Mika took Michelle to the corner. and...

Melody: Ass all up in her face.

Master Raven: Lisa is keeping Julia on the defensive with those Capoeira kicks while Angel shoulder charges Tina at the corner. Angel looks for something big at the corner and there's the Superplex.

Melody: Julia blocked a kendo stick attack by Lisa and here's comes the Mad Axes. 1, 2, 3. Lisa is finished. Michelle has the facecrusher on Tina. R. Mika is punishing Angel with a series of scoop slam until Angel countered the fourth one with a fallaway toss.

Chris: Julia went on the defensive against Tina after a few suplexes. Michelle tosses Angel out of the ring and grabs a ladder. Michelle climbs up with Angel following suit.

Tanya: Julia just finished Tina with her Southern Cross Suplex 1,2,3 and Tina is done.

Sareena: Oh my god! Michelle just suplexed Angel off the top of the ladder.

Melody: Damn!

Jade: Angel might be out. Michelle recovers and 1,2,3. Angel is done.

Chris: Julia is cleaning house with R. Mika. Michelle is still outside recovering from the suplex off the ladder. R. Mika with a Rolling Sobat combo and a hurricanrana. 1,2... Julia kicks outs.

Jade: Michelle comes in and attacks Mika. She Irish Whips her and Angel with a cross body 1,2... Michelle got the shoulder up. Mika prepares her finisher with a Spinebuster and look at this!

Chris: The Most Electrifying move on Bash At The beach, the People's Elbow. Mika is ready to finish Michelle but Julia tried to stop it. And she gets a Spinebuster for her trouble.

Tanya: Mika could win this and here she goes, the Rock Bottom! 1,2,3. Michelle is done. Now it's only her and Julia who just recovered from the spinebuster.

Master Raven: This could be a epic clash if we haven't seen it already.

Sareena: You're right. And here we go.

Tanya: They lock up first and Julia with a Waist Suplex. Julia tried to follow up but here comes the Injustice clash...

Julia: I admire your skills.

R. Mika: You ain't seen nothing yet!

Chris: Julia broke the clash what a incredible Spinning Roundhouse. Mika sweeps and drops Julia with a toehold.

Melody: Talk about physical.

Chris: Absolutely. These competitors want to give nothing but the best and as we've seen here, I'm glad this match served as a closer of the season.

Tanya: There'll be more matches like this, right?

Chris: In the next season in April, we will see, but I'm lovin the action. Julia clashes with Mika.

R. Mika: You're tougher than I thought.

Julia: You can thank Mother Nature and my mother, Michelle.

Tanya: Julia with the Roundhouse again. Mika is in trouble.

Melody: Julia's going in for the kill! Southern Cross! Could this be it?

Chris: 1,2,3! That's it!

Sindel: Here's your winner, Julia Chang!

Melody: The young Chang standing tall against a very game competition!

Tanya: Even her mother put up a lot of effort.

Chris: All six of them did what they wanted to do and that is entertain the Edenian royalty.

Jade: And now season 5 is officially over.

Melody: Julia, congratulations on closing on Season 5. How are you feeling?

Julia: I feel like I'm on top of the world...

Master Raven: Not necessarily. Because of your victory, I'm choosing you as my challenger for the season opener.

Melody: There will be other challengers, right?

Master Raven: I have no doubt. However, should there be another challenger, we are looking at a Triple Threat match.

Melody: Mortal Kombat will have their MITB qualifying matches at the start of the season as well. Also, I take my seat as Chairwoman, and all brands will have general management. Here is a list of general managers, but before I get to that, I want these women to come out here, because I have a bodysuit representing each brand. Jade? This is your Mortal Kombat bikini. You can still wearing other bikinis if you like, but when it comes to controlling the brand, this bodysuit must be worn. I need Jill Valentine of Resident Evil, Chun-Li of Street Fighter, Widowmaker of Overwatch, Mai Shiranui of King of Fighters, Ivy of Soul Calibur, Helena Douglas of Dead or Alive, Starfire of DC, Psylocke of Marvel, Vanessa Lewis of Virtua Fighter and Nina Williams of Tekken.

Chris: The chosen women are coming to the ring.

Melody: I have a series of bodysuits representing each brand. You are allowed to wear you bikinis if you like, but if you're controlling a brand, this bodysuit must be worn, as it will show proper authority to the competitors. Try them on and step in the ring please.

Tanya: These women are given authoritive power for the brands for the new season.

Melody: Ladies and gentlemen of Edenia, witness the new general management for Season 6 this April. As Chairwoman, I have hired these women to control their brands to the best of their abilities. There will be bumps on the road, no question, but these are the women of authority for their brands. We have: Jade of Mortal Kombat, Nina Williams of Tekken, Jill Valentine of Resident Evil, Mai Shiranui of King of Fighters, Chun-Li of Street, Vanessa Lewie of Virtua Fighter, Helena Douglas of Dead or Alive, wait a minute... I need Black Orchid of Killer Instinct, who's not with us but I will give her a Killer Instinct bodysuit when I see her, Widowmaker of Overwatch, Starfire of DC, Psylocke of Marvel, and Ivy of Soul Calibur. At the start of Season 6, we will see how they perform as authority figures. This is assembled to prevent any kind of drama however possible. To the competitors, if you are requested to see them, you are expected to do so, whether you are being booked for a match or a title shot. Speaking of that, I have a new Intercontinental title. This title represents all brands. Any competitor of any brand can earn this. Keep this in mind that at the Season 6 opener, we will have a match with any two competitors for this title, and whoever wins, has this title and can defend it the same way as the Women's title. Defending titles increase its prestige, which is why this title was made, so you will have another title worth fighting for. And so, we thank you Edenians for having us here, and the people back home, I hope you enjoyed this show. Season 5 is now officially over. We will see you on April 4th for Season 6 of bash At the Beach in Brooklyn, New York! Thank you so much, and I know it's early but Happy Holidays!

Chris: Thank you, Melody! This is CW2K with my lovely partners, Jade and Tanya. See you in Brooklyn on April 4th. I'm out.


End file.
